Secretos, dulces secretos
by AikoAmane
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Harry hubiera tenido un enemigo, mucho mas poderoso que Voldemort e incluso antes de que este naciera? Harry se verá metido en un mundo de cambiaformas, dioses, herencias y algo a lo que no puede vencer... su pareja... dueño de unos orbes plateados.
1. Chapter 1

Holaa! Les dejo esta historia que empecé a escribir, espero que os guste y espero sus Reviews!

**_Sinopsis: _**¿Que pasaría si Harry hubiera tenido un enemigo, mucho mas poderoso que Voldemort e incluso antes de que este naciera? Harry se verá metido en un mundo de cambiaformas, dioses, herencias y algo a lo que no puede vencer... su pareja... dueño de unos orbes plateados.

* * *

**Prólogo** ****

Me encontraba sentado en mi ventana con la vista fija al cielo nocturno, la luna brillaba iluminando el lago y dándole un aspecto mas tenebroso de lo que lo era. Todo estaba en un completo silencio lo único que se escuchaba era a Ron que por como se removía en la cama estaba soñando con arañas pero aparte de eso no se escuchaba nada más aunque así lo prefería ya que asi podía pensar bien en lo caótica que era mi vida.

Perdí a mis padres tiempo después de nacer a manos de un hombre cruel, al cual derroté un año antes pero ni aún con su muerte consigo dejar de sentirme solo y vacío. Siendo Harry Potter, el león dorado de Gryffindor rodeado de sus amigos eso no cambia nada así que he echo lo que cualquier Slytherin haría me he puesto una máscara de felicidad para que mis amigos no se preocupen, pero en el fondo solo soy una persona que ansia que alguien lo ame.

_Amor._

__Siempre había creído que en ese aspecto de mi vida sería como mis padres, conocería a alguien de la cual me enamoraria, nos casariamos, tendríamos hijos y seriamos lo que llamarian una familia. Y eso es exactamente lo que pensé la primera vez que vi a Ginny, con su hermoso pelo rojo y sus ojos azules que con tan solo mirarme parecia verme el alma y pense que jamás me enamoraria de nadie más, tiempo después descubri que lo único que sentía por ella era un amor de hermanos.

Jamás he encontrado a esa persona con la que con solo mirarla supiera que es con ella con la que querria pasar el resto de mi vida, ni siquiera me he llegado a sentir atraido por alguien lo que me lleva a pensar que siempre estaré solo. Mis amigos ya tienen personas a las cuales le dedican cada pensamiento que tienes, aunque no se muy bien quienes son, incluso con Ron no tengo ni una pista solo se que con tan siquiera preguntárselo consigo un tono nuevo de rojo entre la cereza y la remolacha y ninguna respuesta por lo que he dejado ya de preguntar.

Mis días son todos iguales, me levanto, desayuno, voy a clases, luego vuelvo al comedor, términos las clases, por la tarde nos la pasamos en las mazmorras jugando al ajedrez mágico (Ron y yoo!) o leyendo (Obviamente Hermione '¬¬) y si no terminamos los deberes, para luego cenar y volver a mi habitación a acostarme para al día siguiente hacer lo mismo.

Lo único que cambia en mi vida es el tema por el que discutimos Draco- soy mejor que todos- Malfoy, cada vez que nos cruzamos en los pasillos del castillo nos agredimos con palabras llegando a veces a métodos mas muggles o incluso hechizos. Por más que pase el tiempo nuestra relación jamás cambiará seguiremos siendo siempre los eternos ribales.

Ahora que todo había acabado creía que mi vida, tanto privada como socialk sería más fácil.

Nunca pensé que estaría tan equivocado.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí les dejo el capi 1!

A leer!

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro, no había ni la más mínima franja de luz, era una oscuridad cálida y cómoda la cuál era relajante, lo único que destacaba era el ruido, era un ruido agudo y molesto teniendo como misión sacarme de ese lugar quería acabar con eso así que hice lo único que podía hacer y abrí lo ojos.

Lo primero que vi fue el despertador causante del ruido avisándome que eran las ocho y era hora de levantarme. Lo apagué y me quede un rato más tumbado en la cama pensando en lo que sería mi vida ahora. No había nadie más en la habitación ya que se encontraban con sus familiares, debido a la guerra los alumnos de último curso no pudimos terminar por lo que la directora Mcgonagall nos obligó a cursarlo de nuevo para terminarlo. Mañana llegarían todos a Hogwarts para terminar el curso, y yo, gracias a la directora me he quedado aquí todo el verano ya que después de la guerra no tenía ganas de volver a los maltratos de los Dursleys por lo que ella me dejó quedar en el castillo así ya no tendría que verlos más puesto que al día siguiente sería mi cumpleaños cumpliendo la mayoría de edad tanto en el mundo muggles como en el mágico por lo que la fortuna Potter y la Black estarían oficialmente a mi nombre así como las propiedades como la casa de Grimmauld Place o la Mansión Potter por lo que el problema de donde quedarme ya estaba resuelto.

Terminé levantándome a las ocho y media y me fui a bañar, el baño era para mi solo así que disfruté de ese paraíso para mí por última vez, regulé el agua y me metí debajo de la regadera, apoyé las manos en la pared y levanté la cara hacia el agua que caía por mis párpados, mojaba mis labios y caía por mi cuerpo llevándose la tensión que había en mi interior, desde hace una semana mi magia se ha estado comportando de forma rara era como si tuviera vida propia estaba inquieta pero supongo que se debe a que cumpliré 18 años y se estará adaptando. Sintiendo que el agua se estaba enfriando por lo que me lavé rápido, salí y me vestí con lo primero que pillé de mi baúl, conjunto que constaba de unos pantalones vaqueros negros y una camiseta blanca acompañado de una chaqueta beige y unas playeras blancas.

Salí de las mazmorras y me dirigí al comedor, a esta hora ya no había profesores por lo que desayuné en una completa paz. No tenía ganas de volver a mi habitación luego de terminar por lo que decidí ir a dar una vuelta por Hosmade. Fui a la librería a ver si había algo nuevo pero el dependiente me dijo que no había llegado nada por lo que salí de la tienda y estuve vagando por un tiempo indefinido perdido en mis pensamientos. Cuando volví al presente me di cuenta que había llegado a la casa de los gritos me encaminé y entre dirigiéndome a la habitación donde había conocido a mi padrino por primera vez que, en ese entonces, era un asesino prófugo pero acusado falsamente porque él era inocente. Me senté en el banquillo frente al piano de cola que se encontraba en medio de la habitación. Siempre había querido aprender a tocarlo pero mis tíos decían que eso no serviría para nada en mi futuro y nunca me dejaron tocarlo, me conforme por tocar las teclas sin ninguna melodía específica. De repente de la nada salió se oyó un ruido haciéndome dar un salto, miré alrededor pero no ví a nadie y supuse a que se debía que la casa era muy vieja pero cuando iba a volver a concentrarme en el piano me di cuenta de que había un sobre en el suelo, me agaché a recogerlo y mi vista se clavo en el nombre del destinatario el cual era el mio, escrito con una fina letra de color dorado:

_Para Harry James Potter Evans_

Y haciendo honor a mi curiosidad como miembro de la casa Gryffindor me dispuse a leerla:

-_Mí querido hijo Harry:_

_Si lees esto significa que tu padre y yo no hemos podido estar ahí contigo para poder explicarte todo lo que tenemos que decirte. Antes de empezar quiero que cuando termines de leer esta carta la quemes y que no le cuentes a nadie el contenido de la misma, solo lo pueden saber aquellas en los que confiarías tu vida pero no te confies porque no todos son lo que parecen a primera vista. Quiero que leas esto atentamente ya que descubrirás lo que eres de verdad. Cariño, tú eres un shifter, un cambiante._

_Sé que no sabrás lo que es pero yo te lo voy a explicar lo mejor que pueda. Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, existían libremente los hombre lobos, veelas, dragones y los shifter, pero nosotros fuimos cazados hasta el punto de la extinción debido a nuestro origen y nuestra sangre, los shifter son descendientes de Eros, era el dios primordial responsable de la atracción sexual, el amor y el sexo, venerado también como un dios de la fertilidad. Si Harry somos mitad dioses y por eso éramos y somos buscados. Tenemos un gran poder, el poder de un dios ni mas ni menos, teníamos que ser cautos de a quién le contábamos nuestro secreto._

_Otro motivo era nuestra sangre, es la fuente de nuestro poder, quién beba nuestra sangre será inmortal. Harry tenemos muchos poderes los cuales los irás descubriendo poco a poco. Y ten mucho cuidado! Debido a tu sangre de dios, puedes que dar en cinta cuando estas con tu pareja y solo con esta. Una última cosa, te preguntaras que es una pareja?. Seguro que en algún momento de tu vida te habrás preguntado porque no te has enamorado y eso es fácil hijo, eso es porque los shifters tenemos una pareja destinada._

_Solo nos podremos enamorar de ella, no habrá persona o ser en el mundo que nos haga renunciar a ella. Sabrás quién es tu otra mitad sin ni siquiera mirarla ya que su olor te llamará y te guiará hasta ella. Pero no te preocupes, esa atracción que sentimos por ellas también lo sentirán por nosotros, serás como una droga para ellas como ellas lo serán para nosotros y el instinto te enseñará que solo la querrás amar, proteger y estar con ellas toda tu inmortal vida y ellas te acompañarán para siempre.. Quiero que sepas todo esto ya que tú como mi hijo también eres Shifter tanto como mago y eso es el porqué de que posees tanta magia y porque tú instinto saldrá cuando cumplas los 18. Tus sentidos se intensificarán, tu oído, podrás oír cosas a kilómetros, podrás ver en la oscuridad, captar el olor mas imperceptible y todo eso aumentado por tu parte maga. Ya irás descubriendo más poderes con el paso del tiempo._

_Ya dicho todo esto quiero que sepas que lamentamos no estar ahí contigo pero te amamos más que a nuestras vidas y te deseamos toda la felicidad del mundo junto a tu pareja y tu futura familia._

_Con amor: tus padres._

Me quedé donde mismo estaba, no tenía palabras, solo podía pensar en lo que había dicho su madre…_era un shifter…_No sé cuanto tiempo estuve en shock pero cuando volví en mi ya era de noche así que salí corriendo a Hogwarts si prestar atención a las miradas que me echaban. Llegué a la puerta del comedor en tiempo récord, cuando terminé iba directo a mi habitación pero una voz me llamó.

-Harry!- me giré para poder ver quién es viendo a la directora Mcgonagall caminando hacia mi.

-Buenas tardes, Directora.

-Buenas noches querrás decir. Harry, ¿dónde has estado?. Llevo todo el día buscándote. – me dijo media enfadada.

-Lo siento, salí a dar una vuelta y no me di cuenta de la hora. ¿Me quería para algo?- pregunté curioso.

- ¿Está bien, Harry? Le noto un poco pálido – me dijo ignorando completamente mi pregunta.

- Oh! No se preocupe es solo un poco cansado, con una buena noche de sueño se me pasa.- Le contesté esperanzado esperando que se olvidara.

- Bueno solo quería recordarle que mañana llegan sus amigos y si quieres darles la bienvenida deberá estar bien descansado, así que vaya a acostarse – me dijo que un tono de madre. –Buenas noches, Harry.

-Buenas noche, Directora.- me quedé mirando como se alejaba antes de dirigirme a mi habitación.

Cuando llegué no perdí el tiempo, me quité la ropa y me fui a la cama, solo quería dormir para olvidarme de todo un rato, pero por mas que lo intentaba no conciliaba el sueño ya que mañana sería distinto pero no sentía miedo, o puede que un poco si, pero lo que mas sentía era curiosidad, y con esos pensamientos me quedé dormido.

*A mitad de la noche*

Al principio creí que me había despertado en mitad de la noche, pero luego me di cuenta que no me encontraba en mi cama, ni siquiera en mi habitación en Hogwarts. Era un vacío, no había nada solo oscuridad, mirara por donde mirara solo veía negro, estaba solo o eso era lo que creía hasta que me di la vuelta y vi que estaba equivocado. Ahí, frente a mi, se encontraba el lobo mas bello que había visto nunca, su pelaje era de un blanco nieve y sus ojos verdes pero con toques dorados eran lo que mas llamaba a atención, lo reconocí como un lobo timber. El aire alrededor del lobo era majestuoso. De repente al rededor del lobo se formó un pequeño tornado en el cual al terminar en vez de un lobo había un ciervo con el mismo pelaje y color de ojos, volvió a aparecer el mismo tornado pero esta vez había un lince . No sabía lo que pasaba así que pregunté:

-¿quién eres?- pregunté no muy seguro de que me contestara.

-¿No lo sabes?- me preguntó y cuando sacudí la cabeza en señal de negación me sonrió lo que hizo que me recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda. Volvió a cambiar, esta vez a un águila real. –Yo soy tú Harry Potter. Yo soy todo lo que tu serás.

Empecé a sentirme mareado y mis ojos se iban cerrando, pero pude ver como volvía a cambiar a lobo y antes de que me llevara la inconciencia pude escucharlo hablar de nuevo.

- Nos veremos muy pronto Harry, porque ahora tu y yo somos uno.

Y todo se volvió oscuro…

*A la mañana siguiente*

Me levanté sintiéndome raro pero no sabia el motivo y me fije que había una carta en el suelo del ministerio diciéndome que ya podía ir a firmar los papeles para poner todo a mi nombre. Deje eso de lado e hice un hechizo de reloj, no me hizo falta varita ya lo había hecho varias veces así que era fácil hacer magia sin ella. El reloj marcaba las 10:00, tenía una hora para bañarme y bajar. Me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha antes de bajar al comedor a esperar que llegaran mis amigos, pero no llegué porque me quede en estado de shock al verme en el espejo. Me veía pero no era yo, el ser del espejo tenía la tez pálida, pero no un pálido enfermizo era uno que me hacía ver como una muñeca de porcelana, frágil. Mis ojos eran dos pozos verdes profundos pero con un brillo dorado que no estaba antes. Finas y largas pestañas los enmarcaban haciendo mis ojos mas notorios, aquello no era normal, mi pelo antes un nido de pájaros ahora caía en una suave y brillante cascada hasta por debajo de mi cadera, mi nariz pequeña y bien proporcionada se encontraba encima de unos labios pero no por eso menos carnosos. Mi estatura había crecido uno cm, mis caderas se habían ensanchados, si no fuera por los finos abdominales que había obtenido, mi aspecto sería femenino y en ese momento recordé el día anterior, la carta de mis padres, el sueño y entonces lo entendí todo, había recibido mi herencia shifter. Era raro, sentía como si tuviera a alguien dentro de mí pero según la carta de mi madre ese era mi animal interior. Salí de mi estado catatónico y me duché rápido, bueno todo lo que pude por mi nuevo cabello, con un hechizo me vestí y salí corriendo al comedor. Estaba disfrutando de mi té caliente con menta cuando a las 11:00 empezaron a llegar, estaba nervioso quería ver ya a mis amigos.

-Ron! Hermione! Aquí- Hermione al escuchar mi voz se hecho a correr en mi dirección y me estrecho en uno de sus típicos abrazos. Cuando me soltó supongo que me iba a decir algo pero se detuvo al observarme, sus ojos estaban como platos y su boca estaba igual, Ron… no estaba mucho mejor,

-Que…como…tú… ¿Harry?

-Si Hermione, soy yo, pero no sé que pasó- no estaba preparado para decírselo y de todas formas no sabía si iban a creerme- solo sé que esta mañana cuando me levanté tenía este aspecto, me imagino que al cumplir 18 años mi magia habrá aun mentando y mi cuerpo se estará acomodando. – Era la excusa que me había preparado aunque no era muy convincente.

-Puede que tangas razón, a pasado con otros magos pero nunca habían sido tan.. tan…-

-¿Drásticos?- Interrumpió Ron hablando por primera vez. –Tío, pareces otro, tu pelo, tus..tus ojos, tu… todo, te pareces a una chica.

Eso me molestó tanto a mí como a mi lobo interior, y estaba a punto de gruñirle, si gruñirle, lo sentía formándose al final de mi garganta como un suave temblor en mi pecho pero mas grave que uno, cuando olí la fragancia mas exquisita que había olido nunca. Olía a fresco, sano, olía a primavera, me llenaba de calidez, ese rastro de canela y fresas hacia que mi ánimo se levantara, bueno y otra cosa que no era mi ánimo. Salí disparado siguiendo ese olor ya que si lo perdía me iba a volver loco y cuanto mas me acercaba mas excitante era.

Llegué hasta el dueño de ese olor y lo primero en lo que me fije fue en ese cabello que caía en finos y lisos hilos casi hasta la base de su cuello, esa boca que me llamaba, ese cuerpo, esos brazos los cuales me gustaría que me rodearan, pero su voz me impidió que siguiera soñando:

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si es San Potter, el que me viene a dar la bienvenida- me dijo Draco con su típica voz burlona.

En ese momento llegué a sus ojos, esos ojos que me miraban con sorna me parecieron los mas hermosos que hubiera visto antes, eran plata derretida la cual me amarraba el alma y me impedía hacer otra cosa que no sea mirar. Pero ocurrió algo que jamás imaginé pues en ese instante mi lobo y yo solo pensamos en una palabra para el dueño de esos orbes plateados-

_"Pareja"_


	3. Chapter 3

Os dejo el capítulo 3!

* * *

Mi mente empezó a recordar el día que vi a Voldemort cuando peleamos por la piedra filosofal, cuando me enfrenté al basilisco en 2º curso y en 4º curso volvió y casi consigue su objetivo de matarme e incluso en el último curso cuando conseguí derrotarlo para siempre, en ese momento supe que ninguna de esas batallas eran tan difícil como no poder reclamar a mi pareja.

Mi lobo quería salir y marcarlo con mi olor y que él me marcara con el suyo, quería que sus brazos me rodearan, poder pasar mis manos por ese pelo platino, quería…no, necesitaba sentir sus carnosos labios contra los míos.

-¿Que pasa Potter, te ha comido la lengua el gato?- me dijo Zabini.

-Cállate, serpiente- dijo Ron ya que yo no respondía.

-Vaya pero si es su fiel sabueso Weasley- Dijo Zabini pero no fue eso lo que me hizo reaccionar sino que vi como pasaba un brazo, SU! Brazo por los hombros de MÍ! Pareja. Mi lobo estaba cabreado, podía sentir como arañaba mi interior intentando salir, y el dolor que sentía en mi alma al ver a mi pareja con el olor de otro era insoportable. Estaba tan hipnotizado con sus ojos de plata los cuales también me miraban fijamente que no me di cuenta que me transformaba poco a poco hasta que sentí que mis encías dolían y al pasarme la lengua por mis dientes note dos enormes colmillos en mi mandíbula superior y en la inferior al igual que el resto de los dientes eran mas pequeños pero igual de afilados capaces de romper y rasgar cualquier cosa.

No podía controlar mis emociones y sabía que terminaría convirtiéndome entero y eso era algo que no me podía permitir.

-Harry, hermano estás bien?- me preguntó un preocupado Ron.

-Harry, estás…estás gruñendo?- me pregunto Hermione incrédula pero no me había dado cuenta de que tenía razón. No sabía que hacer, si me quedaba terminaría por arrancarle el brazo a Zabini pero decir la verdad no era una opción por lo que hice lo único que se me ocurrió, correr.

Me eché a correr sin parar, no miré atrás, no hice caso a mis amigos cuando me llamaban y tampoco de las miradas desconcertadas de las serpientes. Solo quería alejarme de allí, corrí, corrí y corrí hasta que me di cuenta que no me cansaba, debido a mi infancia yo no podía correr ni hacer ningún esfuerzo físico porque enseguida me cansaba, pero ahora me sentía capaz de todo, también observe que iba muy rápido más que cualquier humano.

Mi lobo estaba feliz, le gustaba correr y al menos mi instinto asesino se fue dando paso a la preocupación. ¿Si me hubiera transformado habría dolido? ¿Sería como cuando Remus se transformaba?. Dejé de pensar y me concentré en lo feliz que estaba de correr y olvidándome de todo, de mis problemas, de mis celos hasta un cosquilleo que sentía por todo mi cuerpo y acepté lo que era, de todas formas no era algo que pudiera cambiar. Abrí los ojos que hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta que los había cerrado y vi todo más claro, los colores eran más vivos, había tonos que ni siquiera sabía que existían, los olores eran increíbles, el olor a tierra húmeda de la lluvia, el olor de las plantas características del bosque prohibido, los sonidos de los pajaros cantar y sus aleteos espantados al haberme visto a mí, podía sentir los pasos de las hormigas caminar transportando alimento y podía oir el movimiento del agua del arroyo al otro lado del bosque.

Me sentía poderoso, ni cuando acabé con Voldemort sentí lo mismo, la sensación de libertad, con el viento dándome en el hocico y rozando suavemente mi pelaje y mis patas enterrándose en la húmeda tierra…

¡Espera un momento! ¿Desde cuando tenía yo patas y un hocico?. Frené tan pronto termine de hacerme la pregunta y lo primero que vi fueron doa patas con unas enormes garras de color blanco y al mirar mi parte trasera vi lo mismo pero esta vez terminando en un larga y suave cola, estaba asustado así que grité pero lo único que se escuchó fue un agudo aullido y caí en la cuenta de que me había transformado sin darme cuenta y sin dolerme tan siquiera un poco.

Empecé a relajarme y del pánico pasé a la curiosidad, aunque era raro caminar a cuatro patas era mucho más cómodo que caminar a dos. Primero puse mi pata delantera derecha para luego seguirla por la trasera al igual que mi parte izquierda, aunque parecía un pato mareado conseguí ir mas o menos normal por lo que cogí confianza y empecé a ir al trote con tan mala suerte que mis patas de enredaron haciéndome caer de morros contra la tierra enterrando medio hocico al final, me levanté y restregué mis patas contra mi hocico quitándome la mayoría de la tierra ya que ni loco lamia eso. Conseguí deshacerme de la mayoría y sin preocuparme de nada eché a correr y entendí que no era tan difícil si solo me dejaba llevar por mi instinto.

Corrí hasta que mis patas no pudieron sostenerme y me sentí bien por primera vez no me agobié por haber encontrado a mi pareja ni por supuesto de quién se trataba pero a todo eso le haría frente mas tarde. Encontré un pequeño lago en mitad de un claro y me acerqué a beber, al principio costó pues no bebía nada pero luego de un rato lo conseguí. Saciada mi sed me dirigí hacia un gran árbol y me acurruqué en la base, debido a mi pelaje no tenía frío por lo que me quedé dormido.

Desperté sin saber donde me encontraba y al ver mi pelaje me acordé de todo, la transformación, la sensación de libertad y por extraño que parezca me sentía feliz. Me levanté y mire al cielo, ¿Qué hora sería?. Hice un hechizo de reloj sin acordarme que estaba en mi forma animal y que alomejor no funcionaría pero pasó algo raro y…¿gracioso? Mi nariz empezó a iluminarse como una bombilla de color verde y de ella salió un pequeño rayo flotando y tomando forma indicándome que eran las dos del mediodía, ¿¡Genial ahora soy Rudolf!?. No tenia ganas de volver además con tanta euforia se me olvidó inventarme una excusa de porque salí corriendo por lo que me fui a investigar mis nuevos poderes.

Primero que nada quería ver si era capaz de volver a mi forma original, pensé en mi forma humana o en la que lo era desde hace unas horas, mis ojos verdes con su brillo dorado, mi pelo negro y sedoso, mis abdominales con mis nuevas caderas y en medio de mi reconocimiento sentí un cosquilleo extenderse por mi cuerpo y al abrir mis ojos descubrí vergonzosamente que estaba desnudo lo que me indicaba que perdía mi ropa cada vez que cambiaba. ¡Genial, ahora como vuelvo a Hogwarts!. Tendría que ir de noche cuando nadie se diera cuenta. Volví al lago (desnudo, por supuesto '¬¬) y me concentré, si le hacía caso a mi sueño era capaz de transformarme en más de una criatura, imaginé unas poderosas patas con unas garras mortales, una melena sedosa, un cuerpo fornido y una mandíbula con colmillos y al instante sentí ese cosquilleo característico de nuevo.

Al abrir mis ojos chocaron con otros iguales pero aquellos le pertenecían a un increíble león blanco, me sentía fuerte. Acostumbrado a la forma de lobo no me fue tan difícil hacerlo en forma de León y no pude evitar por lo que erguí mi forma completa y solté el rugido más increíble que hubiera existido aunque fue un poco raro pues obviamente fue mi primera vez, los pájaros volaban despavoridos y yo sonreí aunque en esa forma parecía que estuviera enfadado.

Me pasé toda la tarde convirtiéndome y probando mis capacidades pero lo tuve que dejar pues el cielo empezó a oscurecerse así que empezé a reptar hacia Hogwarts (en ese momento era una cobra blanca) y me pregunte si todos los animales en los que me podía convertir ¿serían todos del mismo color o si podía cambiarlos a mi gusto?. Cambie a gato ya que así iría mas rápido y me fui directo a la cocina pues llevaba todo el día sin comer desde el desayuno y ya me estaba muriendo de hambre. Pillé un poco de pavo y algo de jugo de calabaza y me fui corriendo a las mazmorras de Gryffindor. Estaba pasando por la biblioteca ya casi llegando a mi casa, gracias a Merlín que por allí no había nadie pues en los otros pasillos por los que había pasado habían profesores y prefectos haciendo guardias y mas de una vez me tocó huir.

Me dispuse a dar la vuelta a la esquina cuando me choqué con algo o alguien.

-Miauu…- (¡Ay!) me quejé, me había dado en el hocico y me dolía, me dispuse a "quejarme" cuando me fijé en dos orbes de plata líquida que me miraban sorprendidos. Y entonces me golpeó el olor, ese refrescante y exquisito aroma que me hizo inconscientemente restregarme en sus piernas marcándolo con mi olor. Para cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, me esperaba una frase insultante o hasta una patada pero no estaba preparado para lo que sucedió en verdad.

-Hey hermoso! Como has entrado en Hogwarts- me cogió en brazos y apoyé mis patas en su hombro izquierdo mientras el me acariciaba mi cabeza suavemente y yo ronroneaba. –Te has perdido? Espera un momento- dijo Draco sacando su varita y apuntándome con ella e hizo un hechizo de reconocimiento.

- ¿No tienes dueño? Tienes que estar hambriento, vamos- Caminó hasta su sala de Slytherin y entró en su cuarto individual que le correspondia por ser prefecto.

Me puso en su cama y conjuró un poco de comida que me dio mientras él se iba a cambiar al baño. Cuando terminé me dispuse a irme pero el salió del baño antes de que pudiera si quiera intentarlo y me pillo.

-¿A dónde vas? Esta noche te quedas conmigo, un gatito como tú no puede andar por ahí solo o acaso eres sola?- dijo con una sonrisa.

¡Oh no! Empecé a removerme y a bufar esperando que dejara de insistir pero no lo conseguí.

-Así que eres un él, eh?- Dijo sonriendo, si pudiera haberme sonrojado lo hubiera hecho, maullé avergonzado y oculté mi cara en su pecho. Se dirigió a su cama jaló las sabanas y nos acostó tapándonos con ellas y me puso a su lado sin dejar de acariciarme, me estaba quedando dormido hasta que sentí como me hablaba de nuevo.

-¿Sabes?- me dijo – Tus ojos son como los de él.

¿Él?

-Sé que esta mal ya que somos enemigos pero no puedo evitar pensar en él. Hoy cuando lo vi después de las vacaciones me faltó el aliento, no se porque te cuento todo esto ya que solo eres un gato. – _Si tú supieras - _pensé – Pero eres al único que podré contarle esto.

-_Vaya la verdadera máscara de Draco Malfoy_.-pensé no sabía si estar celoso o feliz. Restregué mi cabeza contra su hombro alentándolo a continuar y lo hizo.

-Hace tiempo que me he dado cuenta de lo que siento por él y al principio me negaba a tales sentimientos y lo trataba peor que nunca- pobre muchacho dije ya que eso también lo había pasado yo- pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo supe que no podía borrar mis sentimientos por lo que terminé aceptando que esto era un amor no correspondido y a amarlo en la distancia pero cuando lo vi hoy tan cambiado pero aun así mas perfecto que nunca, su pelo, su sedoso cabello negro, sus hermosos ojos verdes ahora con un brillo dorado dándole un toque salvaje que me vuelve loco- no podía ser, si lo que Draco decía era verdad ese chico era…- Si, estoy enamorado de Harry Potter y desde hace mucho tiempo – sonrió – No me mires así, nadie elige de quién enamorarse y a mi me toco uno no correspondido.

¡Hay Merlín si tu supieras! Me levanté y me recosté en su pecho metiendo la cabeza y restregándome contra su cuello. Cuanto más olor a mi mejor.

-Jajaja para que me haces cosquillas- rascó mi cabeza y me pasó un brazo por encima acurrucándonos y con un toque de su varita apagó las luces pero antes de caer en la inconsciencia del sueño me prometí algo.

Que Draco sería mio cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

En un lugar muy, muy lejano de Hogwarts alguien observaba sentado en su trono a los dulces amantes dormir.

-¿Cómo es posible que esté vivo?- Rugió enfadado.

-Señor, no sabemos como pudo escapar – contestó temeroso uno de sus lacayos.

-Hace 17 años os mandé a matarlo y me dijeron que el trabajo estaba hecho.

-Y señor, vimos como ese ser al que llamaban Lord Oscuro acababa con todas las personas que se encontraban en esa cosa – respondió otro igual o incluso más temeroso que el primero.

-¿Y se molestaron si quiera comprobar que todos estaban muertos?- preguntó con una voz sospechosamente tranquila. Los lacayos se miraron temerosos.

-Zeus, Señor, no creímos necesario…- no pudieron terminar pues el Dios les volvió a gritar.

-¡No Creyeron Necesario!? Ese es el problema ustedes tienen que hacer solo lo que yo diga sin ninguna falla y eso es exactamente lo que no hicieron. Quiero que acaben con él cuanto antes y sin ningún error!.

-Sii señor- respondieron todos antes de salir corriendo por la majestuosa puesta de piedra.

Cansado y previniendo un dolor de cabeza se sentó en su trono. Si lo que le había dicho su hermano hace tiempo era verdad, el que estuviera vivo ese muchacho no presagiaba nada bueno. Creía que todo había acabado aquella noche de hace 17 años y recordar esos momentos siempre lo dejaban con un vacío dentro suyo. Saber que había perdido a su hija y a su nieto por culpa de esa persona lo enojaba mucho y ahora se vengaría acabando con la estirpe de Potter.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4! ^.^

* * *

Me levante desorientado, no sabía dónde estaba pero sabía que no era mi habitación. Me encontraba cómodo y calentito y no quería levantarme, varias imágenes llenaron mi cabeza recordándome que estaba en el cuarto de Draco. Abrí los ojos de golpe, lo primero que ví fue que estaba apoyado en su pecho rodeado de sus brazos, una sonrisa apareció en mi cara al acordarme de sus palabras…

_…estoy enamorado de Harry Potter…_

Levanté mi cara y lo miré. Todavía estaba durmiendo por lo que no podía ver sus hermosos ojos pero si podía ver sus largas y rubias pestañas, tenía un aspecto angelical y me gustaba. Eleve mi mano para apartarle el mechó de pelo platinado que se había desprendido de su coleta y que ahora acariciaba dulcemente sus pómulos. Sabía que había algo que no estaba bien, era algo importante pero estaba tan a gusto que me daba igual.

Quería quedarme allí, que se despertara conmigo a su lado pero eso era imposible. ¡Eso es!, cuando me acosté era un gato y ahora vuelvo a ser humano. Si Draco se despertase ahora mismo, no me mataría exactamente, pero tampoco sería algo muy bonito y no quería empezar esta nueva "relación" con mal pie, aunque por supuesto él no sabía que estábamos en una.

Me levanté con cuidado para no hacer ningún ruido y en un susurro llamé a mi capa invisible, porque no iba a ir por todo el castillo desnudo. Me puse la capa y cuando me dispuse a salir, paré y me giré para hacer una promesa silenciosa:

-"_Prometo que haré que estés conmigo cueste lo que cueste"- _y con una sonrisa y una sensación de satisfacción salí de allí.

Llegué a mis mazmorras congelado de frío y me fui directamente al baño, salí, me vestí y fui directamente a despertar a Ron, ya era hora de ir yendo al comedor y todavía no se habían levantado.

-Ron, despierta- lo sacudí suavemente, aunque no sirvió de mucho.

-Mmnnn…un rato más.

-Ron vamos a llegar tarde a clase- y ni siquiera con eso se despertó por lo que me levanté y me coloqué a un lado de la cama. Metí mis manos debajo del colchón y aprovechando mi nueva fuerza lo levanté haciendo que Ron se callera al suelo por el otro lado de la cama.

-¡Auuchh!...¿quién demonios?...Harry se puede saber dónde te metiste ayer, te estuvimos buscando todo el día- me dijo enfadado.

-Siento haberos preocupado pero necesitaba pensar, ayer me enteré de muchas cosas y no podía aguantar más, necesitaba estar solo un rato.

-¿Te ha pasado algo Harry?- contestó Ron empezando a preocuparse.

-Tranquilo ya os lo diré cuando esté preparado. Ahora vístete que se nos hace tarde.

Cuando Ron terminó de vestirse con toda la paciencia del mundo, bajamos corriendo porque Hermione nos estaba esperando y no la queríamos hacer enfadar pero justo cuando íbamos a entrar apareció Draco con su grupo y se disponían a entrar al igual que nosotros. Ninguno dijo nada y yo solo tenía ojos para él y antes de que nadie dijera nada hablé yo.

-Buenos días- dije mirándolo fijamente y dándole una sonrisa tímida. El parecía sorprendido pero se recuperó enseguida y volvió a su antigua mascara.

-Eeh…Buenos días, Potter- dijo y seguidamente entro al comedor seguido por su séquito que me miraban como si tuviera dos orejas de perro, ¿y no las tenía, no?. Por si acaso me pasé una mano por mi pelo pero ahí no había nada así que sin más entré al comedor y me senté en mi sitio de siempre.

- ¿Se puede saber que ha sido eso?- me dijo un incrédulo Dean interrumpiendo mi desayuno.

-¿Qué?, solo saludé, era lo más normal- dije sin darle mayor importancia.

-Si es lo normal, pero no con Malfoy- volvió a decir.

-Bueno pues ahora sí, estoy harto de esta absurda pelea que tenemos todos, Voldemort está muerto ya no hay enemigos ni nadie que quiera destruirnos por lo que es una estupidez seguir con esta guerra de casas- dije empezando a levantar la voz.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo- dijo una voz que para sorpresa de todos era la de Ron. Al darse cuenta de que todos lo mirábamos se sonrojó e intentó remediarlo -Es de tontos seguir peleando, algunos Slytherin no son tan malos y además nos ayudaron en la guerra.

-Yo también es-estoy de acuerdo con Ha-Harry- tartamudeó Neville por los nervios.

-Y yo- dijo Hermione hablando por primera vez.

-Pues no se hable más- sonreí orgulloso a mis amigos- intentaremos llevarnos mejor con ellos y ahora a comer.

Todos comieron tranquilamente pero intentando terminar cuanto antes pues la primera clase que nos tocaba era pociones y afortunadamente la compartíamos con Slytherin. Llegamos y esperamos a que llegara el profesor Snape.

-Veo que por una vez llegan todos puntuales- dijo sin mirar a nadie pero no hacía falta, sabíamos que se refería precisamente a Ron y a mi.-Debido a la guerra y demás no han tenido tiempo de practicar varias pociones así que para refrescar la memoria haremos el Veritaserum por parejas y será un alumno de cada casa.

-Cada uno se fue poniendo según los iba nombrando el profesor pero ocurrió algo que me llamó la atención, a Neville, Snape lo había colocado con Blaise, a Ron con Pansy y a Hermione con Theo pero después de una pequeña charla entre las serpientes la colocación cambió terminando en Neville con Theo, a Pansy con Hermione y a Blaise con Ron y lo más raro era que todos estaban felices, tan absorto estaba que no me había dado cuenta de quien era mi compañero hasta que este habló.

-¿Tú también piensas que pasa algo raro con esos seis, Potter?- me dijo Draco cosa que hizo que diera un brinco y eso le sacó una sonrisa fugaz.

-Si me he dado cuenta ahora- dije volviendo la vista a mis compañeros.

-Pues sí que eres lento- dijo burló.

-Malfoy, no podemos por una vez hablar como dos personas civilizadas sin acabar con una pelea.

-¿Y por qué iba yo a rebajarme para hablar contigo?

Eso me había dolido y aparté la mirada rápidamente para que el no viera como se me humedecían los ojos por las lágrimas retenidas y me puse a cortar los ingredientes. El silencio se extendió por varios minutos hasta que él lo rompió.

-Está bien, intentemos llevarnos mejor, como... ¿ser amigos?- me dijo un poco dudoso.

Levanté mi cara y le di mi mejor sonrisa obteniendo el efecto deseado pues un ligero sonrojo apareció en su cara. "Amigos" no era lo que quería exactamente pero por ahora eso bastaba.

-Entonces amigos- le di la mano y en ese mismo momento en el que se tocaron algo parecido a una pequeña chispa salió de nuestras manos unidas haciéndonos separarlas rápidamente. Me di inmediatamente la vuelta, necesitaba urgentemente la erección que tenía pues la chispa no se quedó en la mano sino que viajo por todo mi cuerpo dándose un descanso en mi entrepierna. Estaba muy inquieto y eso lo noto Draco que puso una mano en mi hombro e intentó darme la vuelta pero yo me resistía.

-Potter, te encuentras bien?.

-S-Si, solo estoy un poco mareado- le dije intentando que desistiera de su intento por voltearme.

-Si están hablando significa que han terminado la poción o me equivoco, Señores?- el profesor Snape nos sorprendió.

-Si profesor hemos terminado pero Potter me estaba diciendo que no se encontraba bien y me preguntaba si puedo llevarlo a la enfermería- le dijo Draco.

El profesor me observo unos segundo que me parecieron eternos antes de asentir y seguir caminando para continuar con la vigilancia de los demás compañeros.

-Vamos- dijo el rubio. Me intenté tapar lo más que pude con la capa antes de salir por la puerta delante de Draco.

-Vaya, para estar mareado sí que corres- y aunque no le veía la cara podía notar la sonrisa que se extendía por su cara.

Bajé el ritmo de mi caminar acompasándola al suyo y nos quedamos dando un pequeño paseo.

-Lo siento solo necesitaba un poco de aire para que se me pasara.

Estuvimos caminando un rato y en vez de ir a la enfermería salimos afuera y caminamos por la orilla del lago. Estaba haciendo algo que nunca creí posible. Caminar junto a Draco sin pelearnos ni insultarnos lo veía como un sueño muy lejano pero aquí estábamos. Llegamos hasta un claro donde nos sentamos apoyados en un árbol. Nos quedamos en silencio pues por más que intentaba sacar un tema de conversación no se ocurría nada.

-Entonces…-dijo…-a que se debe ese nuevo cambio de dirigirnos la palabra?.

-Pensé que ya que todo había acabado pues podíamos olvidarnos de los problemas que hay entra las casas y empezar desde cero.

-¿Y crees que todo esto funcionará?- esperanza era lo que podía escuchar en la voz de Draco

-No lo sé, pero podemos ir intentándolo ¿no? y ¿acaso tu no quieres?- dije levantándome y haciendo un poco de drama sacando un poco mi lado Slytherin.

-¡Noo!- me dijo levantándose y agarrándome del hombro –me parece bien, podemos intentarlo.

-¿Si?- dije mirándolo con una sonrisa boba en mi cara.

-Si- dijo regalándome la primera sonrisa sincera que había visto alguna vez en su cara.

Ahí nos dimos cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos pues al darme la vuelta nuestras caras habían quedado a pocos centímetros, mis ojos fijos en los suyos, mi respiración acelerada al igual que la suya. Acercó un poco su rostro dudando como si esperara que yo huyera pero le contesté acercándome más a él, deseaba probar sus labios que no podía apartar mis ojos de ellos sin poder evitar morderme mi labio inferior y eso fue lo que le basto para terminar con el espacio entre nosotros y antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa sus labios estaban sobre los míos. Al principio fue una caricia a nuestros labios pero luego se fue poniendo intenso, tan real y maravilloso que me tuve que agarrar de su camisa para mantenerme estable.

Nos separamos por la falta de aire y nos quedamos mirándonos y esperando a que nuestras respiraciones volvieran a la normalidad.

-Draco…- gemí al notar como su lengua bordeaba mis labios pidiendo la entrada que yo encantado le concedí y lo dejé entrar besándonos así por segunda vez.

Esta vez fue incluso mejor que la primera, solté mis manos de su camisa y le rodeé el cuello con ellas y sentí como sus manos agarraban mis caderas acercándome a él hasta que parecíamos que estábamos fusionados siguiendo hasta que el rompió el beso y juntó nuestras frentes pero en ningún momento nos separamos.

Lo miré y lo vi más hermoso que nunca con su pelo revuelto, su cara sonrosada y sus labios rojos por el beso a apreté mi agarre para no soltarme. Abrió los ojos y clavo su mirada en la mía para luego sonreírme de la manera más maravillosa que había visto nunca.

-Vaya, menuda fo-forma de empezar co-como amigos- dijo con dificultad para mi gozo ya que era yo el causante de eso al estar repartiendo besos y mordiscos en su cuello.

-Crees…- beso - …de verdad…- mordisco - …que ahora – beso - …quiero ser…- mordisco - …solo tu…- beso - …amigo?- termine dándole un lamida en su cuello que hizo que se estremeciera.

Él no me respondio y yo me separe un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos con un poco de preocupación, el solo me miraba y parecía molesto.

-Harry, no juegues conmigo- me dijo bruscamente e intentando separarse de mi –no quiero que me estés mintiendo para que después tú y Weasley se estén riendo- siguió sin mirarme.

-Draco, te juro que no te estoy mintiendo – me empecé a desesperar son saber que hacer pues no lo quería perder ahora, bueno ni ahora ni nunca – Draco tu… tú me has gustado desde hace tiempo pero no dije nada porque tú me odiabas – y era verdad siempre me había gustado y lo supe aquella mañana en la que me levante a su lado y quería quedarme a su lado para siempre. Él fue el único que no se dejó llevar por quién era y me odió y eso fue lo que me enamoro de él aunque eso sonara raro.

-Harry, yo nunca te he odiado- lo mire con los ojos abiertos – Yo estaba celoso de que me rechazaras para irte con Weasley, creo que me enamoré de ti la primera vez que te vi pero era muy chico y lo confundí con curiosidad. Pero algo en cuarto curso pasó y comprendí que lo único que sentía por ti era amor y me moría de celos cada vez que te veía rodeado siempre de la comadreja.

-¿Me estás diciendo la verdad? – pregunté esperanzado.

-Sí, completamente – lo miré directamente a los ojos buscando algún indicio de maldad o burla pero solo vi sinceridad. El me amaba.

-Yo también te amo – me tiré a sus brazos y nos besamos como si se avecinara el fin del mundo, nuestras lenguas entraron en una batalla por querer dominar la boca del otro pero me acordé de algo y me separé para preguntarle.

-¿Qué pasó exactamente en 4º curso para que te dieras cuanta de que me amabas?

-Bueno te voy a contar ese secreto pero porque en cierta medida te incluye pero nadie lo puede saber.

-Vale- respondí dudoso.

-El día que tuviste la 2ª prueba del torneo de los tres magos, mis padres vinieron a buscarme porque tenían que contarme algo importante pues hay algo que recibiría el día de mi decimoquinto cumpleaños que yo no sabía.- Él se calló como si no supiera si continuar o no y yo solo pude asentir para darle ánimos y supiera que estaba con él. –Lo que recibiría el día de mi cumpleaños son mis herencias por parte de mis dos padres.

Yo lo miré incrédulo sin podérmelo creer, él también había recibido una y tal vez cuando le contara lo mío lo entendería y lo tomara bien.

-¿Recibiste dos herencias?- no me lo podía creer ¿dos?, yo solo obtuve una y casi me vuelvo loco.

-Sí, de parte de mi padre recibí mi parte veela y de mi madre mi parte hada, ella es descendiente directa. Te importa eso Harry?.

-Noo, claro que no me importa porque yo también tengo que contarte algo sobre mí- paré pues en ese momento escuché algo que venía hacia nosotros y aunque aún estaba muy lejos avanzaba rápidamente. Solo tuve unos segundos para reaccionar y tirarnos al suelo antes de que un rayo no nos diera y chocara contra el tronco de un árbol.

¿Un rayo?  
De detrás de unos árboles de la misma dirección de donde había venido el rayo aparecieron tres hombres de aspecto extraño y no por su físico, todos eran iguales pelo castaño con los ojos color miel, alto y de buena musculatura. Lo extraño eran sus vestimentas, no llevaban pantalones o camisas, llevaban algo parecido a las túnicas de la antigua Roma, encima de la túnica a la altura de la cintura tenía un cinturón a los cuales estaba atado una espada. En el brazo izquierdo se mostraban unos brazaletes con la insignia de un rayo. ¿De dónde habrán salido?

-¿Eres Harry Potter?- pregunto uno de ellos.

-¿Harry, los conoces?- susurró Draco.

Yo no contesté, miré fijamente a los ojos del hombre del medio y me llegó una imagen de un hombre con el pelo negro y ondulado amarrado con una cola a la nuca, sus ojos verdes eran exactamente iguales a los míos, las mismas vestimentas que los otros hombres pero ligeramente distintos pues la de ese hombre eran doradas y un poco más largas. Se encontraba sentado en un trono como si fuera un rey, de repente, la escena cambió estaba en el mismo sitio y con el mismo hombre pero aquí él mandaba a sus lacayos a por mí para que me mataran.

Salí de sus recuerdos rápidamente lo que hizo que el hombre se tambaleara pero sacudió su cabeza y volvió a erguirse.

-¿Por qué ese hombre quieres matarme y quién es?- les pregunté y sentí como Draco se tensaba y me agarraba de la cintura acercándome a él de forma protectora.

-Eso no te importa nosotros solo cumplimos ordenes.

Levantó el brazo donde se encontraba el brazalete y de este salió un brillo para luego lanzar un rayo.

-¡Protego!- dije e inmediatamente el rayo fue repelido.

Y así empezó la lucha lanzando hechizos y protegiéndonos de ellos. Estábamos a punto de cansarnos cuando llegaron la directora Mcgonagall y Hagrid y nos ayudaron a atacar a los extraños

-Harry, Draco, ¿Estáis bien?- nos preguntó Hagrid a la vez que atacaba a uno de los lacayos.

-Sí, estamos bien pero gracias a dios que habéis llegados estábamos a punto de agotarnos.

Al ver que eran superados en poder y en número, se fueron retirando pero antes de desaparecer completamente uno de ellos se viró, sería el jefe puesto que es el único que habló en todo momento, y me dejó una advertencia.

-Vendremos a terminar lo que tuvo que haber terminado hace 17 años, descendiente del rayo- y dicho esto desapareció.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 ^.^!

* * *

No me atrevía a abrir los ojos, habían dos personas hablando al lado de mi cama que reconocí como Madam Pomfrey y La Directora Mcgonagall.

- Lleva dos días inconsciente, ¿está segura que se encuentra bien?.

- Si directora, si no se despierta es porque gastó mucho de su magia y necesita descanso.

- Bueno cuando esté mejor dígale que necesito hablar con él – sentí los pasos de Minerva perderse a lo lejos.

Madam Pomfrey revisó mis niveles de magia, que a diferencia de antes ahora deberían ser bastantes altos, y se fue de nuevo a su despacho. Si hubieran sabido que estaba despierto hubieran empezado a preguntar pero no tenía ganas de hablar de eso sobre todo era porque no tenía ninguna respuesta puesto que no sabía porque me querían matar… de nuevo.

Volví a quedarme dormido, no sé cuánto tiempo lo estuve, hasta que sentí una mano cálida y ahí sí que abrí mis ojos porque ese olor y esa calidez era inconfundible para mí.

-Hey- dije yo o eso me pareció ya que la voz que me salió era ronca por pasarme ¡dos días! Sin poder usarla.

- Buenos días, dormilón- me dijo Draco sentándose a mi lado en la cama y pasándome su mano cariñosamente por mi largo pelo.

No sabía que hacer o decir en ese momento pues lo que pasó el otro día podía haber sido una simple ilusión y que todo volviera a ser como antes y eso sí que no quería que pasara.

-¿Harry, te encuentras bien?- preguntó al darse cuenta de que me tensé por pensar en eso.

-Draco…¿Qué pasó?- pregunté temeroso.

-No te acuerdas- me preguntó frunciendo el ceño- pues nos atacaron y luego..

-¡Noo!...- le corté-…antes de eso- aclaré.

Draco se tensó y de la preocupación pasó al enojo-

-¿Qué pasa Potter, estabas tan asustado que se te olvidó?- preguntó.

-Y te vuelvo a decir que no cabezota, solo quiero saber lo que somos ahora después de… de eso- respondí sonrojándome.

-Eres lo que deberías haber sido desde que recibí mi herencia, mi pareja.

Mi cabeza giró tan rápido que creí que me había hecho una contractura en el cuello. Al ver mi cara él continuó.

-Las veelas al igual que las hadas tenemos una sola pareja de por vida y tú eres la mía, pero por nuestros problemas de igualdad...

-Problemas de igualdad? '¬¬

-Da igual tú ya me entiendes, pero por eso no te dije nada.

-¿Entonces estamos juntos? Quiero decir como novios, pareja quiero decir- dije como pude a el pues estaba todavía en la camilla y le abracé rodeando su cuello con mis brazos y apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho ya que por la diferencia de altura era lo máximo que llegaba.

Draco a la "temprana" edad de 18 años ya media 1.85 cm de alto y eso al lado de mis 1.70 cm pues bueno yo era mas como un enano, cosa que no era muy halagador para mí. Sentí como sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura y sus labios besaban la cima de mi cabeza.

- Por supuesto que si lo eres, pero- paró, con una de sus manos me agarró de la barbilla y me hizo mirarle a los ojos- pero entiende una cosa, ahora estás conmigo, para siempre. Eres solo mío y si veo a alguien muy cerca de ti o con un contacto mayor a 3 segundos no volverá a ver el próximo amanecer.

- Vaya, si que eres celoso eh?- dije aunque yo pensaba lo mismo que él- pero entonces quiero que tu sepas que ahora eres MI pareja y al que intente algo contigo conocerá la verdadera ira del salvador del mundo- dije remarcando el mí.

-Trato- dijo.

-Trato- y sellamos el acuerdo con un dulce beso.

-Por cierto, había algo que querías decirme antes de que aparecieron esos imitadores de furia de titanes- recordó mi rubio.

- Es verdad hay algo que tengo que decirte pero solo a ti, tienes que guardar el secreto es muy importante- dije mirándolo con seriedad.

-Por supuesto Harry, sabes que puedes confiar en mí- me dijo con la misma seriedad que la mía y sonreí cariñosamente.

-Te quiero- dije- pero prefiero contártelo en otro sitio, aquí- miré para todos lados comprobando que no había nadie- puede haber alguien escuchando, quedamos esta noche en la sala de los menesteres, ya sabes dónde queda y puesto que eres prefecto no tendrás ningún problema.

-Vale, ahora que está bien deberías irte a las mazmorras y descansar por lo menos hasta mañana, yo todavía tengo dos clases más- me ayudó a levantarme y nos fuimos, una vez fuera me paré y me giré hacia él y poniéndome de puntillas le di un casto beso en los labios y le dije que nos veríamos después pero antes de empezar a dirigirme hacia las mazmorras me agarró del brazo y bajo hasta mi oído y en un susurro dijo:

-Te amo- me dio un mordisquito en el lóbulo y un beso en mi cuello, dio media vuelta y se fue con una sonrisa socarrona.

Y allí estaba yo con mi mirada fija en el camino por donde se había ido son poder moverme, el muy… malvado me había dejado temblando en el sitio por ese pícaro beso en mi cuello y se había ido. Sacudiendo mi cabeza para despejar mis pensamientos "impuros" me encaminé hacia mi cuarto.

X-X-X-X

Había pasado horas desde que había visto a Draco la última vez pero para mí y para mi "lobo" fueron como días, era la quinta vez que miraba el reloj en el último minuto, no podía con la desesperación de verlo y el nerviosismo de contarle la verdad y que se enojara conmigo borré ese pensamiento de mi cabeza y volví a comprobar el reloj por sexta vez viendo que solo había pasado un minuto desde la última vez que lo vi pero todavía seguía quedando tres cuartos de hora. Necesitaba hacer algo porque ya empezaba a comportarme como una jovencita enamorada un poco ñoña y me fije en Ron que se encontraba concentrado en su cama leyendo un cómic, mi bombilla se encendió aunque ya la consideraba fundida y me levanté de la cama haciendo que Ron me mirase.

-Voy al baño- y sin más me dirigí hacia la puerta y entré.

Ron de había "burlado" de mi llamándome chica la primera vez que me vio así que era hora de permitirme una pequeña venganza contra él. Me quité la ropa quedándome desnudo en mitad del baño y cerré los ojos para pensar en el animal y transformarme. Sentí el cosquilleo característico y abrí los ojos, estaba a ras del suelo separado solamente por unos pocos centímetros lo que indicó que era el animal que quería. Caminé hasta el lavamanos y lo escalé para verme al espejo, confieso que es un poco complicado pues había caminado a cuatro patas pero a ocho… escalé el lavamanos aunque más de una vez me estampé de cara contra el suelo pero como dicen a la "novena" vez va la vencida y llegué hasta el espejo y me miré quedando fascinado. Delante de mí reflejado en el espejo una hermosa araña me devolvía la mirada, su pelaje de color negro hacía destacar los anillos blancos y rojos de sus patas peludas, los seis ojos eran de un negro carbón que se confundían con mi pelaje y en mi boca dos enormes colmillos negros con las puntas blancas se movían haciendo parecer que me reía, cosa que hacía solo de imaginarme la reacción que tendría Ron al verme. A veces mi carácter Slytherin salía a la luz aunque no quisiera pero ahora si lo quería.

Me coloqué en el borde y saqué un poco de mi tela de araña y pegando un poco en el borde me tiré, fue bien… al principio, a mitad de camino pisé mal y se enredaron mis dos patas traseras dejándome colgando en el aire dando vueltas sin parar. Al final corte la tela con mis colmillos y caí al suelo con un ruido que solo oí yo. Camine hacia la puerta agradeciendo a Merlín que se me ocurrió dejarla un poco abierta y salí del baño corriendo metiéndome debajo de la cama de Seamus, pase a la de Dean y así hasta llegar a la de Ron y vi que no se había dado cuenta y seguía absorto en la lectura así que empezé a escalar por la sábana hasta llegar a la cima quedándome justo detrás de él. Me acerqué lentamente, paso a paso sin hacer ningún ruido quedándome a "un paso" de Ron. Levanté mis patas delantera apoyándome en las traseras dándome un aspecto atacante y justo iba a "atacar".

-Ron, que hac…- Hermione entró y se calló, ensanchando los ojos al verme.

-¿Herm, que pasa?- dijo Ron dirigiendo su mirada de la misma dirección que Hermione lo que hizo que conectara su mirada con la mía.

El me miró y yo lo miré, nos quedamos quietos y en silencio sin saber que hacer o cómo reaccionar por lo que solo se me ocurrió una cosa.

-¡Buu!- dije o más bien chillé moviendo un poco mis patas.

-¡AAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Hermione ayudameeeee! Socorrooo!- Ron empezó a correr y yo detrás de él- Ayudame me va a comer, Hermioneee!- dijo o más bien gritó tirándome cojines intentando darle a la araña (osea yo) sin conseguirlo. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así solo sabía que me lo estaba pasando genial y que me había vengado de Ron. El cuarto estaba todo alborotado de libros, ropa, cojines… de todas las cosas que me había tirado pero fue mala suerte para él porque de mirar para mí no veía donde pisaba y se tropezó con uno de los cojines haciendo que se cayera de cara al suelo.

-¡Ron!- Hermione que había salido de su estado de shock corrió hasta él para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Aproveché que los dos estaban distraídos y me escondí debajo de mi cama, cambié a gato y salí corriendo hacia la sala de los menesteres me daba igual a la hora, ya lo esperaría si llegaba temprano. Nadie me vio salir pero lo último que escuché fueron los lloriqueos de Ron repitiendo una y otra vez "Odio a las arañas" entre sollozos.

Llegué a la sala y cometiendo un gran error cambié sin fijarme si había alguien o no hasta que escuché a alguien decir:

- ¿Así que el gato eras tú?- dijo la voz.

Yo me tensé, fui un tonto y debería haber mirado primero y encima estaba desnudo. ¡Genial!.

Me que pensando que necesitaba algo para abrirme y desde el techo me calló encima una capa e inmediatamente me la puse y me viré. Como pensaba la voz pertenecía a Draco que se encontraba sentado en un sillón con su cara inexpresiva.

- Draco… yo….

- Responde, hiciste todo eso para burlarte de mí haciendo que confesara todo eso?- me pregunté y pude oír un poco de dolor en su voz aunque lo que predominaba era la irritación. Eso último que había dicho me cabreó así que mirándolo a los ojos le dije.

- En primer lugar, que yo sepa yo no te obligué a nada, todo aquello me lo dijiste tu solito y porque te dio la gana y en segundo lugar si te callaras podría decírtelo todo- Draco no dijo nada así que respiré hondo y dije:

-Soyunshifterdescendientedeer osyasabermerlíndecuantosmasy ahorsaotrolocoquierematarme- respiré hondo cogiendo aire y esperando su respuesta la cual no llegaba. – No vas a decir nada?.

- Podría responderte si me hubiera enterado de algo de lo que me has dicho lo cual no he hecho, si me los repitieras todo pero un poco más despacio?- me dijo.

Yo suspiré frustrado y me senté en la silla enfrente de la de él y repetí.

- Soy un shifter lo cual me hace capaz de convertirme en animales como el gato que tú vistes. No es lo mismo que un animago ya que cuando yo me transformo no hay gasto de energía y no estoy regido a un animal en concreto. El día en que me recogiste hacia mis mazmorras cuando me vistes y me llevaste a tu cama.

-Pero eso es imposible, ya dimos esas criaturas en clase de Hagrid y estaban extintas.

- Yo también lo creía hasta que recibí esta carta- se la di y empezó a leerla.

Draco leyó la carta pero no levantó la vista de esta y todo quedo en silencio. No se cuánto tiempo paso hasta que por fin me miró desde su asiento. No podía leer su expresión y saber si sentía miedo, horror, alegría o incluso repugnancia. Se levantó y se acercó a mi sin apartar su mirada de la mía, creí que me iba a gritar o a pegar pero no que tirara la carta a un lado y me besara como si un hubiera mañana, yo no sabía qué hacer y no era tan tonto como para romper el beso así que me agarré de sus hombro y profundice el beso.

-¿No me vas a dejar o enfadar o algo?- dije empezando a sentirme aliviado por eso.

-¿Por qué iba a enfadarme? Eres Harry Potter, si no te pasaran cosas extrañas no serías tu además eres mi pareja, da igual lo que seas o lo que venga siempre estaremos juntos y lo resolveremos juntos.

-¡Oh Draco!- lo besé, nuestras lenguas entraron en un combate, era un beso necesitado y pasional. Draco que tenía sus manos en mi cintura fue bajándolas hasta llegar a mi trasero y con una fuerza sorprendente me subió y rodeé su cintura con mis piernas y empezó a caminar. Yo no sabía exactamente a donde pues estaba concentrado en evitar que ese beso se rompiera. Mis manos, que se encontraban en su cuello, las guie hasta su pelo enredándolas en su pelo exigiendo más le cuál Draco no se hizo esperar pues lo noté como Draco me depositaba en una cama que ha saber Merlín! De donde había salido.

-Dracoo…- gemí rozando sus labios.

-Shh… todo está bien Harry, te voy a hacer mío esta noche y hacer saber a todo el mundo que eres mío y solo mío- y me besó con exigencia mientras que con sus manos iba pellizcando mis pezones excitándome y haciéndome gemir pidiendo por más. No pude aguantar más cogiéndole de la cara y haciendo que me mirara le dije.

-Draco… hazme tuyo.

X-X-X-X

- ¿Y bien, el trabajo está hecho?- preguntó Zeus luego de ver entrar a sus lacayos.

- Verás señor, íbamos a terminar el trabajo pero llegaron sus refuerzos y no pudimos…- no pudo continuar ya que de Zeus empezó a salir pequeños rayos y el aire empezó a llenarse de energía lo que no auguraba nada bueno.

- ¿Entonces eso significa que no terminaron el trabajo no es eso?- dijo con la voz extrañamente tranquila.

- No Se-Señor- dijo tembloroso uno de sus hombres.

- Hermano, puedo sugerirte algo?- Hades, el hermano de Zeus apareció a su lado en ese momento.

-Dime

- Envíame a mí, envíame a hacer el trabajo y te aseguraré que no dejaré que la profecía se cumpla.

Zeus miro fijamente a su hermano considerando si debía dejar ir a su hermano o si sería peor el remedio que la enfermedad pero ya las ideas se la agotaban al igual que el tiempo así que sin más que un asentimiento de su parte Hades desapareció a cumplir su misión y lamentablemente no fue testigo de su sonrisa malévola.

**capítulo 5**

Zeus creía que había sido un error dejar que su hijo eligiera a su pareja y tuvieran un hijo, estuvo feliz al principio creyendo que por fin tendría descendencia digno de ocupar su trono algún día pero todo había cambiado por esa profecía que le había dicho su hermano hacía 18 años, lo que jamás se imaginó es que su hermano tenía otros planes con respecto a su descendencia y a su trono.

No me atrevía a abrir los ojos, habían dos personas hablando al lado de mi cama que reconocí como Madam Pomfrey y La Directora Mcgonagall.

- Lleva dos días inconsciente, ¿está segura que se encuentra bien?.

- Si directora, si no se despierta es porque gastó mucho de su magia y necesita descanso.

- Bueno cuando esté mejor dígale que necesito hablar con él – sentí los pasos de Minerva perderse a lo lejos.

Madam Pomfrey revisó mis niveles de magia, que a diferencia de antes ahora deberían ser bastantes altos, y se fue de nuevo a su despacho. Si hubieran sabido que estaba despierto hubieran empezado a preguntar pero no tenía ganas de hablar de eso sobre todo era porque no tenía ninguna respuesta puesto que no sabía porque me querían matar… de nuevo.

Volví a quedarme dormido, no sé cuánto tiempo lo estuve, hasta que sentí una mano cálida y ahí sí que abrí mis ojos porque ese olor y esa calidez era inconfundible para mí.

-Hey- dije yo o eso me pareció ya que la voz que me salió era ronca por pasarme ¡dos días! Sin poder usarla.

- Buenos días, dormilón- me dijo Draco sentándose a mi lado en la cama y pasándome su mano cariñosamente por mi largo pelo.

No sabía que hacer o decir en ese momento pues lo que pasó el otro día podía haber sido una simple ilusión y que todo volviera a ser como antes y eso sí que no quería que pasara.

-¿Harry, te encuentras bien?- preguntó al darse cuenta de que me tensé por pensar en eso.

-Draco…¿Qué pasó?- pregunté temeroso.

-No te acuerdas- me preguntó frunciendo el ceño- pues nos atacaron y luego..

-¡Noo!...- le corté-…antes de eso- aclaré.

Draco se tensó y de la preocupación pasó al enojo-

-¿Qué pasa Potter, estabas tan asustado que se te olvidó?- preguntó.

-Y te vuelvo a decir que no cabezota, solo quiero saber lo que somos ahora después de… de eso- respondí sonrojándome.

-Eres lo que deberías haber sido desde que recibí mi herencia, mi pareja.

Mi cabeza giró tan rápido que creí que me había hecho una contractura en el cuello. Al ver mi cara él continuó.

-Las veelas al igual que las hadas tenemos una sola pareja de por vida y tú eres la mía, pero por nuestros problemas de igualdad...

-Problemas de igualdad? '¬¬

-Da igual tú ya me entiendes, pero por eso no te dije nada.

-¿Entonces estamos juntos? Quiero decir como novios, pareja quiero decir- dije como pude a el pues estaba todavía en la camilla y le abracé rodeando su cuello con mis brazos y apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho ya que por la diferencia de altura era lo máximo que llegaba.

Draco a la "temprana" edad de 18 años ya media 1.85 cm de alto y eso al lado de mis 1.70 cm pues bueno yo era mas como un enano, cosa que no era muy halagador para mí. Sentí como sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura y sus labios besaban la cima de mi cabeza.

- Por supuesto que si lo eres, pero- paró, con una de sus manos me agarró de la barbilla y me hizo mirarle a los ojos- pero entiende una cosa, ahora estás conmigo, para siempre. Eres solo mío y si veo a alguien muy cerca de ti o con un contacto mayor a 3 segundos no volverá a ver el próximo amanecer.

- Vaya, si que eres celoso eh?- dije aunque yo pensaba lo mismo que él- pero entonces quiero que tu sepas que ahora eres MI pareja y al que intente algo contigo conocerá la verdadera ira del salvador del mundo- dije remarcando el mí.

-Trato- dijo.

-Trato- y sellamos el acuerdo con un dulce beso.

-Por cierto, había algo que querías decirme antes de que aparecieron esos imitadores de furia de titanes- recordó mi rubio.

- Es verdad hay algo que tengo que decirte pero solo a ti, tienes que guardar el secreto es muy importante- dije mirándolo con seriedad.

-Por supuesto Harry, sabes que puedes confiar en mí- me dijo con la misma seriedad que la mía y sonreí cariñosamente.

-Te quiero- dije- pero prefiero contártelo en otro sitio, aquí- miré para todos lados comprobando que no había nadie- puede haber alguien escuchando, quedamos esta noche en la sala de los menesteres, ya sabes dónde queda y puesto que eres prefecto no tendrás ningún problema.

-Vale, ahora que está bien deberías irte a las mazmorras y descansar por lo menos hasta mañana, yo todavía tengo dos clases más- me ayudó a levantarme y nos fuimos, una vez fuera me paré y me giré hacia él y poniéndome de puntillas le di un casto beso en los labios y le dije que nos veríamos después pero antes de empezar a dirigirme hacia las mazmorras me agarró del brazo y bajo hasta mi oído y en un susurro dijo:

-Te amo- me dio un mordisquito en el lóbulo y un beso en mi cuello, dio media vuelta y se fue con una sonrisa socarrona.

Y allí estaba yo con mi mirada fija en el camino por donde se había ido son poder moverme, el muy… malvado me había dejado temblando en el sitio por ese pícaro beso en mi cuello y se había ido. Sacudiendo mi cabeza para despejar mis pensamientos "impuros" me encaminé hacia mi cuarto.

X-X-X-X

Había pasado horas desde que había visto a Draco la última vez pero para mí y para mi "lobo" fueron como días, era la quinta vez que miraba el reloj en el último minuto, no podía con la desesperación de verlo y el nerviosismo de contarle la verdad y que se enojara conmigo borré ese pensamiento de mi cabeza y volví a comprobar el reloj por sexta vez viendo que solo había pasado un minuto desde la última vez que lo vi pero todavía seguía quedando tres cuartos de hora. Necesitaba hacer algo porque ya empezaba a comportarme como una jovencita enamorada un poco ñoña y me fije en Ron que se encontraba concentrado en su cama leyendo un cómic, mi bombilla se encendió aunque ya la consideraba fundida y me levanté de la cama haciendo que Ron me mirase.

-Voy al baño- y sin más me dirigí hacia la puerta y entré.

Ron de había "burlado" de mi llamándome chica la primera vez que me vio así que era hora de permitirme una pequeña venganza contra él. Me quité la ropa quedándome desnudo en mitad del baño y cerré los ojos para pensar en el animal y transformarme. Sentí el cosquilleo característico y abrí los ojos, estaba a ras del suelo separado solamente por unos pocos centímetros lo que indicó que era el animal que quería. Caminé hasta el lavamanos y lo escalé para verme al espejo, confieso que es un poco complicado pues había caminado a cuatro patas pero a ocho… escalé el lavamanos aunque más de una vez me estampé de cara contra el suelo pero como dicen a la "novena" vez va la vencida y llegué hasta el espejo y me miré quedando fascinado. Delante de mí reflejado en el espejo una hermosa araña me devolvía la mirada, su pelaje de color negro hacía destacar los anillos blancos y rojos de sus patas peludas, los seis ojos eran de un negro carbón que se confundían con mi pelaje y en mi boca dos enormes colmillos negros con las puntas blancas se movían haciendo parecer que me reía, cosa que hacía solo de imaginarme la reacción que tendría Ron al verme. A veces mi carácter Slytherin salía a la luz aunque no quisiera pero ahora si lo quería.

Me coloqué en el borde y saqué un poco de mi tela de araña y pegando un poco en el borde me tiré, fue bien… al principio, a mitad de camino pisé mal y se enredaron mis dos patas traseras dejándome colgando en el aire dando vueltas sin parar. Al final corte la tela con mis colmillos y caí al suelo con un ruido que solo oí yo. Camine hacia la puerta agradeciendo a Merlín que se me ocurrió dejarla un poco abierta y salí del baño corriendo metiéndome debajo de la cama de Seamus, pase a la de Dean y así hasta llegar a la de Ron y vi que no se había dado cuenta y seguía absorto en la lectura así que empezé a escalar por la sábana hasta llegar a la cima quedándome justo detrás de él. Me acerqué lentamente, paso a paso sin hacer ningún ruido quedándome a "un paso" de Ron. Levanté mis patas delantera apoyándome en las traseras dándome un aspecto atacante y justo iba a "atacar".

-Ron, que hac…- Hermione entró y se calló, ensanchando los ojos al verme.

-¿Herm, que pasa?- dijo Ron dirigiendo su mirada de la misma dirección que Hermione lo que hizo que conectara su mirada con la mía.

El me miró y yo lo miré, nos quedamos quietos y en silencio sin saber que hacer o cómo reaccionar por lo que solo se me ocurrió una cosa.

-¡Buu!- dije o más bien chillé moviendo un poco mis patas.

-¡AAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Hermione ayudameeeee! Socorrooo!- Ron empezó a correr y yo detrás de él- Ayudame me va a comer, Hermioneee!- dijo o más bien gritó tirándome cojines intentando darle a la araña (osea yo) sin conseguirlo. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así solo sabía que me lo estaba pasando genial y que me había vengado de Ron. El cuarto estaba todo alborotado de libros, ropa, cojines… de todas las cosas que me había tirado pero fue mala suerte para él porque de mirar para mí no veía donde pisaba y se tropezó con uno de los cojines haciendo que se cayera de cara al suelo.

-¡Ron!- Hermione que había salido de su estado de shock corrió hasta él para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Aproveché que los dos estaban distraídos y me escondí debajo de mi cama, cambié a gato y salí corriendo hacia la sala de los menesteres me daba igual a la hora, ya lo esperaría si llegaba temprano. Nadie me vio salir pero lo último que escuché fueron los lloriqueos de Ron repitiendo una y otra vez "Odio a las arañas" entre sollozos.

Llegué a la sala y cometiendo un gran error cambié sin fijarme si había alguien o no hasta que escuché a alguien decir:

- ¿Así que el gato eras tú?- dijo la voz.

Yo me tensé, fui un tonto y debería haber mirado primero y encima estaba desnudo. ¡Genial!.

Me que pensando que necesitaba algo para abrirme y desde el techo me calló encima una capa e inmediatamente me la puse y me viré. Como pensaba la voz pertenecía a Draco que se encontraba sentado en un sillón con su cara inexpresiva.

- Draco… yo….

- Responde, hiciste todo eso para burlarte de mí haciendo que confesara todo eso?- me pregunté y pude oír un poco de dolor en su voz aunque lo que predominaba era la irritación. Eso último que había dicho me cabreó así que mirándolo a los ojos le dije.

- En primer lugar, que yo sepa yo no te obligué a nada, todo aquello me lo dijiste tu solito y porque te dio la gana y en segundo lugar si te callaras podría decírtelo todo- Draco no dijo nada así que respiré hondo y dije:

-Soyunshifterdescendientedeer osyasabermerlíndecuantosmasy ahorsaotrolocoquierematarme- respiré hondo cogiendo aire y esperando su respuesta la cual no llegaba. – No vas a decir nada?.

- Podría responderte si me hubiera enterado de algo de lo que me has dicho lo cual no he hecho, si me los repitieras todo pero un poco más despacio?- me dijo.

Yo suspiré frustrado y me senté en la silla enfrente de la de él y repetí.

- Soy un shifter lo cual me hace capaz de convertirme en animales como el gato que tú vistes. No es lo mismo que un animago ya que cuando yo me transformo no hay gasto de energía y no estoy regido a un animal en concreto. El día en que me recogiste hacia mis mazmorras cuando me vistes y me llevaste a tu cama.

-Pero eso es imposible, ya dimos esas criaturas en clase de Hagrid y estaban extintas.

- Yo también lo creía hasta que recibí esta carta- se la di y empezó a leerla.

Draco leyó la carta pero no levantó la vista de esta y todo quedo en silencio. No se cuánto tiempo paso hasta que por fin me miró desde su asiento. No podía leer su expresión y saber si sentía miedo, horror, alegría o incluso repugnancia. Se levantó y se acercó a mi sin apartar su mirada de la mía, creí que me iba a gritar o a pegar pero no que tirara la carta a un lado y me besara como si un hubiera mañana, yo no sabía qué hacer y no era tan tonto como para romper el beso así que me agarré de sus hombro y profundice el beso.

-¿No me vas a dejar o enfadar o algo?- dije empezando a sentirme aliviado por eso.

-¿Por qué iba a enfadarme? Eres Harry Potter, si no te pasaran cosas extrañas no serías tu además eres mi pareja, da igual lo que seas o lo que venga siempre estaremos juntos y lo resolveremos juntos.

-¡Oh Draco!- lo besé, nuestras lenguas entraron en un combate, era un beso necesitado y pasional. Draco que tenía sus manos en mi cintura fue bajándolas hasta llegar a mi trasero y con una fuerza sorprendente me subió y rodeé su cintura con mis piernas y empezó a caminar. Yo no sabía exactamente a donde pues estaba concentrado en evitar que ese beso se rompiera. Mis manos, que se encontraban en su cuello, las guie hasta su pelo enredándolas en su pelo exigiendo más le cuál Draco no se hizo esperar pues lo noté como Draco me depositaba en una cama que ha saber Merlín! De donde había salido.

-Dracoo…- gemí rozando sus labios.

-Shh… todo está bien Harry, te voy a hacer mío esta noche y hacer saber a todo el mundo que eres mío y solo mío- y me besó con exigencia mientras que con sus manos iba pellizcando mis pezones excitándome y haciéndome gemir pidiendo por más. No pude aguantar más cogiéndole de la cara y haciendo que me mirara le dije.

-Draco… hazme tuyo.

X-X-X-X

- ¿Y bien, el trabajo está hecho?- preguntó Zeus luego de ver entrar a sus lacayos.

- Verás señor, íbamos a terminar el trabajo pero llegaron sus refuerzos y no pudimos…- no pudo continuar ya que de Zeus empezó a salir pequeños rayos y el aire empezó a llenarse de energía lo que no auguraba nada bueno.

- ¿Entonces eso significa que no terminaron el trabajo no es eso?- dijo con la voz extrañamente tranquila.

- No Se-Señor- dijo tembloroso uno de sus hombres.

- Hermano, puedo sugerirte algo?- Hades, el hermano de Zeus apareció a su lado en ese momento.

-Dime

- Envíame a mí, envíame a hacer el trabajo y te aseguraré que no dejaré que la profecía se cumpla.

Zeus miro fijamente a su hermano considerando si debía dejarlo ir o o si sería peor el remedio que la enfermedad pero ya las ideas se la agotaban al igual que el tiempo así que sin más que un asentimiento de su parte Hades desapareció a cumplir su misión y lamentablemente no fue testigo de su sonrisa malévola.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6! Espero que os esté gustando!

* * *

Draco, nada más oír esas palabras, se levantó y me dio la espalda. Con sus ojos cerrados respiró hondo y se dio la vuelta de frente a mí. Me miró el deseo y la lujuria que vi en sus ojos me hizo saber que el "juego" se había acabado. Él jadeaba y se acercaba peligrosamente hacia donde yo estaba.

—Draco… —susurré, sin poder continuar hablando.

—Tú me perteneces, no te resistas.

Entonces recé, sin poder apartar mis ojos del cuerpo de Draco mientras él se despojaba de su chaqueta. Dioses y diosas, por favor ayuden a este pobre virgen a soportar este duro momento.

Draco se abalanzó sobre mí, su caliente torso desnudo se aprisionaba sobre mi cuerpo. Su erección estaba perforando mi estómago y el aliento se me quedó atrapado en la garganta. Un intenso calor me envolvió y una gran excitación me sacudió.

—Draco, por favor —le rogué. Estaba tan asustado con la reacción de mi cuerpo que necesitaba algo de espacio para pensar.

No quería que esto pasara así, no quería que todo fuera sexo, un acto carnal, sin amor. Nunca había tonteado con ningún chico, esperando al indicado.

—Te dije que eres mío. ¿No lo sientes? —Draco sonaba desesperado, abatido.

—Por favor… —volví a rogarle, agarrándolo del sedoso y rubio cabello para jalarlo lejos de mí.

Draco era demasiado fuerte y por más que hacía lo imposible para moverlo de arriba de mi cuerpo, no lograba que se moviera ni un milímetro.

—Harry… eres mío, así fue destinado. Nunca pensé en encontrar a mi compañero destinado y menos que pudiera estar así contigo pero ahora que eres mío no permitiré que te alejes.

—No voy a escaparme —afirmé—, pero eso no significa que debamos apresurar las cosas. ¿Podemos hablar?

— ¿De qué quieres hablar? — Draco alzó una de sus cejas y se veía tan malditamente bien que sentí que me derretía. ¿Por qué mierda me costaba tanto separarme, hacerme el recio, cuando quería sumergirme entre sus brazos y gritar de placer?

Sabía que necesitábamos conocernos un poco mejor antes de enlazarnos de por vida. Yo no era precisamente un chico "normal". Tenía que decirle a Draco el tipo de hombre con el que compartiría el resto de sus días.

—Yo no soy muy normal, todavía no sé de lo que soy capaz además… —empecé, y Draco me puso un dedo sobre mis labios para silenciarme.

—No sigas. No quiero escuchar nada más. —Él se incorporó, liberando mi cuerpo de la presión. Me sentí vacío, perdido, desesperado. Él se sentó a mi lado y me agarró la mano—. Conozco todo lo que necesito saber de ti. Sé que tu vida nunca ha sido fácil primero con Voldemort y ahora esto, pero lo único que me importa es que eres mío y eso es para siempre se oponga quien se oponga, yo te acepto como eres y te quiero por lo mismo.

—oh, Merlín!. —Suspiré con frustración—. Mira, soy bastante… complicado. No tengo un pensamiento tan simple como el tuyo, sin ofender. —Me relajé dejando liberar el aire retenido en mis pulmones y mi corazón empezó a normalizar su latido con las caricias de Draco en mi espalda. Su toque era tan cálido, tan cariñoso, que era imposible resistirse.

—Harry, si es tan importante para ti que nos conozcamos primero, lo haré. Pero no me pidas que espere demasiado. Estar lejos de ti ahora que estás conmigo es una tortura.

Y ahí estaba, la gélida mirada de sus ojos plateados se convirtió en una cálida caricia, tal como lo había imaginado y soñado tantas veces.

Deseaba perderme en sus ojos, en su boca, en su toque. Quería probar esos labios rojos y saber si tenían el delicioso sabor o si eran aún mejor.

— ¡Draco! —grité cuando vi que se acercaba a mi y me cogía de la cintura acercándome a su cuerpo ansioso.

—Harry, no me provoques de esa manera. Me pediste que espere pero me lo haces casi imposible sobre todo si me sigues mirando así.

—Yo… —susurré antes de caer dentro de los brazos de Draco.

—Tu piel es tan suave… —me decía dulcemente mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

Sus besos eran cálidos y me hacían estremecer. La ternura con la que me estaba poseyendo poco a poco me desbordaba. No podía resistirme, no quería hacerlo. Un anhelo intenso y devastador surgió dentro de mi corazón y recorrió todo mi cuerpo. La misma necesidad que devoraba a Draco se había apoderado de mí, ahora lo comprendía, resistirse era un infierno.

— Draco, Draco … —balbuceaba sin poder hilar una frase coherente.

—Súbete a la cama y colócate en el medio.

Asentí, y me dirigí a hacer lo que me había dicho, o más bien ordenado. La ardiente mirada de Draco me derretía.

El amor estaba implícito en él, era irracional, increíble, que dos personas que no se conocían una a la otra pudieran sentirse de esta manera. La cascada de emociones me inundó, como si una presa las hubiera estado reteniendo y ahora, rota por la pasión de Draco, me golpeara emborrachándome.

Me detuve en mitad de la cara viendo como Draco se acercaba como predador a su presa, sintiendo mis entrañas retorcerse. En unos momentos uniríamos nuestras vidas, no habría marcha atrás. Era excitante y a la vez angustiante. Esta tarde había ido a la biblioteca y había buscado libros en la sección prohibida sobre criaturas mitológicas, más exactamente sobre el lazo de "apareamiento". Uno podría sentir lo que el otro sentía, estarían íntimamente conectados, compartiendo sus alegrías, sus tristezas, sus sufrimientos. ¿Podría condenar a Draco a sufrir mi tormento, mi tortuoso pasado y mi peligroso futuro?

— ¿Tienes miedo? —me preguntó Draco, apretando mi mano en la suya.

—Sí, pero no por mí. —Bajé la mirada, estaba avergonzado y temblaba.

— ¿Tienes miedo por mí?

—Sí, ¿es justo que te condene a mis pesadillas, a mis temores y a mi tormento? No quiero que me odies.

— Cariño, mírame. —Levanté la mirada para encontrarme con esa cálida y platinada mirada que me acariciaba—. Jamás podría odiarte. Tú eres mi regalo, el regalo que los dioses me han dado. Eres una bendición y luego de que nos enlacemos por fin me sentiré completo.

— ¿Completo? —pregunté con perplejidad.

—Sí, así será.

Con la esperanza en mi corazón de que Draco sea lo que estaba necesitando para acallar el tomento de sentirme solo e infeliz, me aferré más de su mano y me acerqué uniendo nuestros labios en un cálido beso.

Temblé, por ansiedad, miedo, desesperación de ser abrazado y amado.

—¿Tienes miedo? —me preguntó Draco con esa mirada cálida y envolvente que me relajaba y me daba paz.

—Un poco —confesé y me sonrojé.

—No te preocupes, amor. Seré cuidadoso, lo prometo.

Sin más se recostó sobre mí y besó mi frente, cada uno de mis ojos, la punta de mi nariz, mis labios. Los besos eran suaves, casi como si una suave brisa estuviera acariciando mi piel. Una intensa ola de electricidad me recorrió cuando las manos de Draco empezaron a aprender las formas de mi cuerpo. Él cumplía con lo prometido, era cuidadoso y tierno.

Sus manos se posaron en el borde de mi túnica y con una maestría asombrosa la deslizo de mi cuerpo cayendo en algún lugar de la habitación, cosa que no me interesaba y mucho menos en estos momentos y pronto me encontré completamente desnudo.

Tragué el nudo de mi garganta y dije con un puchero:

—No es justo, tú tienes mucha ropa.

Draco sonrió y diestramente se deshizo del resto de su ropa.

Viéndolo desnudo recordé el día en que lo espié mientras se bañaba sin que se diera cuenta pues llevaba puesta la capa de invisibilidad y la lujuria se apoderó de mi cerebro, imposibilitando cualquier acto racional que me quedara. Jalé a Draco encima de mí y lo besé con pasión y desesperación.

Él respondió ardorosamente a mis reclamos. Nuestros besos se hicieron más salvajes, labios con labios, dientes con dientes, lenguas frenéticamente reclamándose una a la otra.

Las manos de Draco vagaban distraídamente por mi cuerpo, encendiendo cada célula que tocaba. Me sentía en el cielo y en el infierno al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que me estuviera consumiendo este deseo que no dejaba de crecer, esta necesidad voraz de entregarme y poseer?

Cuando rompimos el beso, desesperados por aire, los hermosos ojos grises de Draco ya eran de un color parecido al Zafiro pero con un aro plateado alrededor de su pupila, de su boca asomaban las puntas de dos colmillos filosos y note que me miraba algo…raro.

— ¿ Draco, pasa algo? —pregunté asustado.

—No temas, cariño. Mi veela quiere poseerte, no puedo sostenerlo por más tiempo, necesito reclamarte.- Sabía exactamente a lo que se refería pues mis mandíbulas dolían necesitando reclamar a mi pareja.

Asentí y las expertas manos de Draco bajaron hacia mi dura erección que latía necesitada de atención. Esta era la primera vez que otra mano que no fuera la mía me tocaba y me daba placer. Draco sonrió ante mi reacción.

Sin poder evitarlo, yo levantaba mi cadera con cada caricia, buscando más.

Él no perdió el tiempo, bajó hacia el sur, dejando húmedos besos en mi torso, aliviando un poco el ardor de la fiebre del deseo que me estaba consumiendo.

La habitación estaba a oscuras y la luz de la luna iluminaba la cama, haciendo la escena más irreal de lo que me parecía. Y en el momento en el que Draco tomó en su boca mi polla que ya rezumaba pre-semen, todo pensamiento desapareció de mi cabeza. Si hubiera sabido lo maravillosamente bien que me sentiría al ser lamido por Draco no me hubiera resistido ni le hubiera puesto pegas antes, pero ahora tenía mi segunda oportunidad y me entregaría a ella.

La boca de Draco era cálida, y su lengua me hacía cosquillas cuando serpenteaba la cabeza de mi hombría.

Draco agarró mis muslos y levantó mi cadera hasta dejar mi trasero justo enfrente de su cara. Antes de que pudiera procesar lo que iba a hacer a continuación, él liberó mi dolorida carne de su boca y lamió cada uno de mis testículos, haciendo la experiencia casi dolorosa. Luego llegó a mi ano y lo circuló con la lengua antes de penetrarme con ella una y otra vez. Era tan erótico, tan placentero que me sentía flotar en el aire.

Luego de torturar mi agujero con su lengua y con sus dedos por el tiempo que me pareció una eternidad, Draco se preparó para entrar en mi interior. Tragué duro, tratando de no pensar en el dolor que sentiría y relajarme para recibir a mi compañero, para unirnos en este acto de amor y entrega.

Draco empezó a entrar en mí, despacio, lentamente. Un intenso ardor me estremeció pero luego fue desplazado por un gran placer en el momento en que él estuvo enterrado completamente en mí.

Las palabras sobraban. Sólo quería que me amara, que me diera placer, que calmara la necesidad que crecía cada vez más en mi interior.

Draco se movía, entrando y saliendo, una y otra vez, desenfrenado por darme y darse placer.

Cuando sentí que mi orgasmo llegaba, me aferré más a Draco y cerré los ojos, exponiendo mi cuello para sellar la reclamación.

Sentí que la lengua de Draco lamía mi cuello sobre la palpitante vena yugular y luego los colmillos de él perforaron mi carne y el placer más intenso que experimenté en mi vida me golpeó. Grité, lloré, me retorcí mientras blanco semen bañaba nuestros cuerpos. Sentí como las embestidas de Draco iban aumentando el ritmo y sabía que estaba a punto de llegar el también por lo que me abrí paso hasta la unión de su cuello y su hombro y enterré mis colmillos haciendo mi reclamo, y cuando pensé que todo había terminado, abrí los ojos y vi sorprendido cómo nuestras almas se entrelazaban, sellando nuestra unión para siempre. De mi alma salían algo parecido a unos hilos plateados al igual que la de Draco, se atraían como dos imanes y al alcanzarse se enredaron entre sí terminando completamente unidas y en ese momento nuestras respiraciones se igualaron al igual que los latidos de nuestros corazones, supe en ese mismo momento que no podría vivir sin Draco a mi lado.

—¿Viste eso? —pregunté sin poder creerme lo que acababa de pasar.

—Sí, el ritual ha sido completado. Ahora estamos enlazados por el resto de nuestras vidas. Eres mío y yo soy tuyo. —Pude sentir la emoción en las palabras de Draco y una lágrima rodó por sus ojos.

—¿Por qué lloras? —le pregunté, limpiando con la yema de mi dedo su cara.

—Porque soy feliz y me siento tan afortunado.

Esa declaración me sorprendió y me di cuenta de que Draco lo decía con sinceridad y amor.

—Me siento extraño, como si la paz que siempre busqué hubiera llegado a mi vida. Ya no siento desesperación y angustia. Siento que ya no estoy solo y una inmensa felicidad me llena. Gracias. —No pude continuar, las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos y me aferré a Draco tan fuerte como mis fuerzas me lo permitieron.

—Cálmate, amor. No permitiré que nada malo te pase. Eres lo más importante en mi vida ahora. Y desde ahora estaremos juntos

—Draco —sollocé escondiendo el rostro avergonzado en su pecho, no sabía que me pasaba ni porque estaba al borde de las lágrimas—. Me siento tan bien. Nunca creí poder llegar a sentirme así. Ahora me siento… completo.

—Yo también.

Nos besamos, ahora despacio, lentamente disfrutándonos mutuamente bajo la luz de la luna con una felicidad inmensa y cuando el sueño nos reclamó nos dejamos llevar.

* * *

No muy lejos de allí, dos personas con muy malas intenciones, planeaban el cómo poder conseguir lo que desde un principio debió ser suyo.

-Tenemos que cambiar nuestros planes- dijo él- Zeus está empezando a impacientarse, tanto que está pensando en ir el mismo a matarlo, y eso no lo podemos permitir. Si llegan a encontrarse nuestros objetivos se irán a la ruina y será nuestro fin.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga, mi señor?- dijo un poco asustada pues sus planes eran peligrosos y alocados.

-Quiero que acabes con él cuanto antes, ¿sabes lo que tienes que hacer no cuando lo hagas no?.

-Sí señor, cuando lo haga tengo que usar esto- dijo sacando de su túnica una pequeña bola de vidrio parecido a una recordadora, pero tenía grabado unos extraños símbolos que ella no reconocía.

-Exacto, si pones esa esfera al lado de su cuerpo una vez hagas el trabajo, los poderes que posea la víctima se pasarán a esta y los conservará dentro hasta que sean traspasados a otra persona, para eso sirven los símbolos. Son muy antiguos y son como los hechizos de conservación mágicos. Una vez que se transfieran me los traerás a mi junto a un poco de su sangre. ¿Lo has entendido?

-Sí, mi señor.

Él salió de allí con una sonrisa macabra dibujada en su rostro, una vez tuviera su sangre y sus poderes sería el dios más poderoso que haya existido jamás y podría quitarse a su hermano de en medio y el trono sería, de una vez por todas, suyo.

* * *

Amanecía y me desperté entre los fuertes brazos de Draco.

Me quedé inmóvil, absorbiendo la vista frente a mí. Sus espesas y rubias pestañas tocaban sus blancas mejillas. Un pequeño rizo dorado se deslizaba por su frente. Draco por lo general usaba su cabello peinado elegantemente hacia atrás pero ahora unos adorables mechones se movían desordenados y caían sobre su frente. Su boca era carnosa y roja y ahora se me antojaba besarla desesperadamente.

Sin poder resistirme me acerqué y posé mis labios sobre los suyos, disfrutando de la sedosa suavidad de su boca. Sentí que me comprimía más en el abrazo y que mi boca era devorada con una intensidad y apasionamiento exquisito.

—Mmmm, Harry, eres tan delicioso —murmuró Draco mientras seguía besándome.

Yo me reí, la felicidad que sentía en este momento no podía ser mayor. Pero todo se esfumó cuando ví la hora que era.

-¡Draco, queda media hora para llegar a clases!- dije poniéndome inmediatamente de pie y empezando a vestirme o a ponerme la túnica. Draco me imitó y empezó a ponerse su ropa.

Salimos de la sala de los menesteres y nos dirigimos cada uno a nuestras habitaciones no sin antes despedirnos con un beso apasionado. Llegué a mi cuarto y me puse el uniforme, justo cuando fui a salir en dirección a clases Ron iba saliendo del baño, debí suponer que no sería el único que llegaría tarde a clase.

-Harry, se puede saber dónde te metiste anoche también, desapareciste creía que ese monstruo te había hecho algo.

-¿Monstruo?- pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

- Si, Harry, hay una araña suelta por ahí pero es enorme hay que hacer algo antes de que nos coma.

Yo no sabía cómo aguantar la risa así que hice como si no fuera nada

-No seas exagerado, vámonos o llegaremos tarde a pociones.

No sé si fue el saber que nos tocaba pociones o que llegábamos tarde a clase de Snape que sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se puso más pálido de lo normal. Lo cogí de la mano para empezar a correr y en el momento en el que nos tocamos vi unas imágenes que me dejaron sorprendidos.

Vi a Ron agarrado de la mano con otra persona caminado por el lago, luego los vi besándose en la torre de astronomía, y en el baño de los prefectos y en los pasillos pero lo que me llamó la atención es que la otra persona era Blaise Zabini, no pude más y le solté la mano.

-¿Estás saliendo con Blaise Zabini?- dije girándome hacia él.

-¿Pero qué…que…di…dices Harry?- y empalideció más aun.

-Que estás saliendo con Blaise y no te molestes en negarlo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- me dijo curioso

-Ahora no tengo tiempo de explicártelo así que lo haré luego, pero me alegro de que seas feliz- y le sonreí sinceramente.

-¿Qué?, entonces no estas enfadado porque este saliendo con él- dijo con una pizca de esperanza en su voz.

-Claro que no, si él te hace feliz todo está bien y lo demás sobra, y me alegro mucho por ustedes como mismo espero que tú te alegres cuando este con alguien.

-Muchas gracias por entenderlo Harry y claro que me alegraré cuando estés saliendo con alguien.

Me preparé y solté la bomba.

-Me hace feliz que digas eso porque estoy saliendo con Draco Malfoy- y sin mas me giré y me fui a clase a paso rápido. Me extrañó que no se oyera nada pero Ron se había quedado en el sitio sin decir nada.

-¡QUEEE!- su grito se escuchó por todo el castillo y sentí sus pasos acercándose por detrás de mí.- Harry, como puedes estar saliendo con ese peli-teñido, engominado…

-Ron si aprecias tu vida te aconsejo que dejes de insultar a MI novio y me dijistes que aceptarías y te alegrarías cuando estuviera saliendo con alguien.

-Si pero cuando te lo dije no pensé que sería Malfoy, es que es tan..

-Te recuerdo que tu estás saliendo con Blaise, es una serpiente al igual que Draco, es su mejor amigo y también es quien junto a Draco nos molestaban y te llamaban comadreja no solo fue Draco.

-Si pero…- continuo pero yo no lo dejé.

-Pero nada, Blaise es igual a Draco en lo que nos concierne a nosotros y yo lo amo, no dejaré que por tu cabezonería Draco y yo nos separemos.

Ron no dijo nada, se quedó pensativo, antes de mirarme fijamente y poniéndome una mano en mi hombro me dijo:

-Está bien, tienes razón. Solo entiéndeme ha sido un shock y aunque me costará intentaré aceptarlo y llevarme mejor con él.

-¿Harías eso por mí?- pregunté sonriendo pues ese era mi verdadero amigo.

-Claro que sí, Harry eres como mi hermano es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.

Después de esa pequeña reconciliación de hermanos salimos corriendo rápidamente pues después de esta conversación solo nos quedaban unos minutos. Ya casi sin oxígeno llegamos a las puertas y nos dispusimos a entrar.

-¿Harry, puedes venir conmigo?, necesito hablar contigo urgentemente- me dijo la directora Mcgonagall que recién aparecía por la esquina.

-Claro que sí, directora- me giré hacia Ron- entra tú yo iré después.

-Pero llegarás tarde…

-No se preocupe, Señor Weasley, Harry ya está disculpado de la clase de pociones.- y sin más Ron entró a clase.

-¿Para que me necesita, directora?- y en ese momento me fijé en sus ojos, algo que no había hecho nunca, y no me esperaba lo que veía. Estaban vacíos de cualquier expresión o sentimiento que me hizo estremecer y me dio una sensación de peligro.

-No es nada difícil, Potter. Solo necesito hablar contigo, sígame.

Y con ese sentimiento de incertidumbre y un mal presentimiento la seguí.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7!

* * *

Caminamos por los largos pasillos solamente deteniéndonos para saludar a los fantasmas que se aparecían en nuestro camino. El camino era silencioso pues ni ella ni yo habíamos abierto la boca para nada, a medida que nos íbamos acercando me ponía más nervioso pues no sabía que había hecho ahora para que me echaran la bronca, pensé que era por haberme enlazado con Draco anoche pero no fue hace mucho y era imposible que se haya enterado ya además de que ella no sabía lo que era yo, todos mis pensamientos volaron de mi mente al ver que ya habíamos llegado a la puerta pero para mi sorpresa no nos detuvimos y seguimos de largo.

- ¿Directora?

- Aquí no, Potter. Lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante y nadie puede escuchar- me dijo sin detenerse.

Seguimos por el largo camino hasta el final del pasillo y había, aunque muy bien oculta, una puerta la cual con un empujón se abrió y entramos. Detrás había una escalera de caracol asi que empezamos a bajar hasta llegar a una gran sala vacía.

- ¿Qué es este sitio?- pregunte pues aunque no había muebles se notaba en las piedras que este sitio se usaba para algo ya que estaban arañadas y en algunos sitios había abolladuras de varios tamaños que parecía como si algo les hubiera impactado. Hechizos.

- Este era el lugar donde entrenaban los miembros de la Orden del Fénix sin que los descubrieran, este lugar esta sellado con magia lo que hace imposible que puedan sentir los hechizos desde fuera.

- ¿Entonces qué era eso tan importante que me tenía que decir como para traerme a un lugar así?- pregunte y al instante lo sentí, era una sensación espeluznante, el vello de mi nuca se erizó, podía sentir el peligro, mi lobo interior estaba casi en la superficie pues había notado el peligro y me puse muy nervioso buscando a la fuente de ese peligro sin ningún resultado positivo.

- No soy yo la que te lo tiene que decir sino él- me dijo señalando a la mitad de la habitación.

Al principio no veía nada y creía que me estaba tomando el pelo pero luego lo vi. Del suelo salía una especie de humo negro pero no cualquier humo pues este olía a miedo y muerte. El humo empezó a crecer y a tomar forma y en poco tiempo en lugar del humo había un hermoso hombre. Llegaba fácilmente al 1,95, su pelo era negro como el carbón y corto despuntado, sus ojos del mismo color negro reflejaban ferocidad, ira y muchas cosas más pero ninguna bonita, su piel era bronceada, una ligera sombre de vello facial cubría su rostro y una, túnica negra cubría su atlético cuerpo, era un perfecto modelo de ropa interior.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

- ¿Quién eres?- dije ignorando su pregunta.

- Vaya, vaya, ¿Así que no sabes quién eres de verdad?- dijo riendo en voz alta.

- ¿A qué te refieres? Yo sé exactamente quién soy- dije confundido.

- No, no, no mi querido niño, tu sabes todo lo que los demás creen, pero eso esta muy lejos de la realidad- dijo ese ser empezando a caminar en círculos, yo no me quedé quieto e imité sus movimientos

- No sé de qué hablas, estás mintiendo, ¿Quién demonios eres?- le dije empezando a gritar..

- Tienes el carácter de tu abuelo, eso sin dudarlo. ¿Quieres saber la verdad de tu vida?, ¿Quieres saber quién eres? Pues siéntate que hay para rato.

De la nada aparecieron dos sillones, él se sentó en uno y esperó a que yo lo hiciera, aunque al principio no me fiaba de ese ser, ni siquiera sabía quién era pues había evitado responderme de una forma u otra, me senté pues la curiosidad era mucho.

- ¿Cómo esperas que te crea algo de lo que me dirás?

- Aquí tu querida directora te lo puede asegurar pues ella ha estado al tanto de todo desde el principio- miré con sospecha a Mcgonagall pero ella nunca conectó su mirada con la mía.

- ¿Entonces cual, según tú, es mi verdadera vida?- le dije volviendo la vista hacia él.

- Empecemos entonces. Hace mucho tiempo más exactamente veinte años, Eros se ena…

- Espera, espera, ¿Eros?, ¿El dios Eros?, De verdad intentas decirme que existen los dioses pero…

- No me interrumpas mocoso y escucha paciente. Como iba diciendo Eros bajo a la Tierra en una misión pero se enamoró de un hombre, estuvo con él en la Tierra, incluso cuando su misión finalizó, dos años. Pero él quería algo más que unas simples visitas y unas cuantas cartas por lo que volvió al Olimpo, donde habitan los demás dioses y pidió a su padre Zeus el poder estar con él pues esa persona era su pareja destinada.

- ¿Y el Dios Zeus dijo que no?- le dije- ¿Vamos, de verdad los dioses existen?

- Existen los magos, hombres lobos, vampiros, sirenas y demás criaturas sobrenaturales y no puedes creerte que existan los dioses. Es hora de que abras un poco más tu mente y que te creas lo que te estoy contando pues ahora mismo estás hablando con uno de ellos- al oír eso me sorprendí pero lo oculté lo mejor que pude- Bueno siguiendo, para tu sorpresa Zeus le dijo que si ya que de todos los hijos que él había tenido ninguno tenía el suficiente poder como para ser su heredero así que toda oportunidad valía la pena intentarlo por lo que cuando su hijo le dijo que su pareja destinada estaba esperando un hijo suyo las noticias no tardaron en llegar a todo el Olimpo ni tampoco las felicitaciones y está más que dicho que Zeus armó la mayor celebración de los tiempos al descubrir en persona que la magia de ese pequeño podía rivalizar con la suya propia e incluso con un poco de practica podría superarlo, hacía mucho tiempo que esperaba que alguien tomara su lugar ya que llevaba mucho tiempo al mando y estaba cansado, claro que nunca se iría pues lo ayudaría en lo que pudiera pero poder vivir tranquilamente con su esposa y su familia no se oía nada mal y por supuesto que no podía dejarle a cualquiera el cuidado del mundo.

- Bonita historia pero, ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?- le pregunté desconcertado.

- Pues que la pareja de Eros, el hombre del cual se enamoró se llamaba…James Potter.

Eso sí que no me lo esperaba y sin poder evitarlo mi respiración se atoró y mis ojos se abrieron incrédulos.

- ¿Q-que? Es-eso es imposible, es…es…

- Si Harry tu padre, James Potter era la pareja de Eros y por consiguiente el niño de la historia eres tú.

- ¿Qué dices? Mi madre era Lily Evans.

- Eso también es un error, verás luego de que naciste tus padres nombraron a Lily Evans tu madrina y a Sirius Black como tu padrino. Tu padre Eros le confesó quién era en verdad a tu otro padre pues él no sabía que Eros era un dios y no se lo tomo muy bien al principio pero no por nada Eros es el dios del amor y después de arrastrase un poco y demás cosas de una manera u otra James lo perdonó y desde entonces todo fue bien, tú no te acuerdas pues eras muy pequeño pero muchas veces fuiste al Olimpo con tu padre pues al ser mitad Dios no es algo imposible para ti y allí pasaste mucho tiempo con tu abuelo Zeus- al oír todo eso no pude aguantar y las lágrimas fueron cayendo poco a poco por mis mejillas- Zeus estaba orgulloso de su heredero, pues no tan solo con un año ya mostrabas mucho poder si no que tenías la belleza digna de un Dios y un justo y puro corazón digno de un rey para guiar a su gente, estabais muy unidos, eras el niño de sus ojos por así decirlo. Así pasó un año entero, hasta que una profecía llegó a manos de Zeus, decía que el final de todo llegaría a manos de su preciado heredero que aunque ahora era un alma pura el poder lo consumiría hasta solo quedar oscuridad dentro de ti, toda la humanidad se vería sumida en destrucción y oscuridad si tu llegabas a controlar tu verdadero poder, Zeus el señor de los dioses no podía permitir eso por lo que buscó todo remedio posible que hubo en todo el mundo resultando un completo fracaso su búsqueda por lo que con el alma y corazón rotos mandó a su hermano a que acabara con la amenaza- se levantó de su sillón y se puso detrás de mí poniendo una de sus manos en uno de mis hombros y dándome un pequeño apretón.

No podía creer que todo eso haya sido verdad pero con un simple vistazo a Mcgonagall y con su asentimiento en respuesta no me quedó ninguna duda. Destruiría el mundo con mi poder y mi propio abuelo tuvo que mandar…. Pero había algo que no coincidía con todo lo que me había contado y el presentimiento de que había más cosas de las que me decía seguía alojado en el fondo de mí ser y otra vez esa sensación de peligro me puso en guardia.

- ¿Pero entonces que tiene que ver Voldemort en todo esto?

- Voldemort solo fue el lacayo manipulado por el verdadero cerebro de toda esa mentira. Lo cierto es que solo hubo una profecía y fue la que te contaron sobre tú venciendo a un "Lord Oscuro" pero jamás se dijo que fuera Voldemort, no hubo ninguna sobre que tu destruirías el mundo, pero si seguías con vida arruinarías los planes que siempre tuvo esa persona de poder sentarse en el trono que siempre tuvo que haber sido suyo por lo que en cuanto recibió la orden directa de Zeus mandó a Voldemort a que te asesinara pero el muy estúpido solo pudo matar a tu padre y a tu madrina y luego desapareció dejándote a ti herido pero vivo. Creyendo que todo había terminado el verdadero asesino lanzó un simple hechizo para ordenar los recuerdos de todos y que olvidaran a Eros y creyeran que tu madre había sido desde siempre Lily Evans, e incluso Zeus, en un momento de debilidad por la tristeza, fue víctima de ese hechizo creyendo que Lily era su propia hija fruto de alguna de sus conquistas con humanas. Para todos los dioses tú eras un simple humano, una amenaza que fue eliminada.

- ¿Y quién es la persona que tenía la misión de asesinarme, el verdadero asesino de mi padre y de Lily?- le pregunté aunque no me hacía falta, yo ya sabía la respuesta.

- El Dios Hades, señor del inframundo, el hermano que Zeus envió a que te eliminara… o lo que es lo mismo, Yo- y con eso último dicho me levanté rápidamente y lo enfrenté pero era demasiado tarde pues ya tenía una bola de fuego en su mano y esta venía directamente hacia mi si poder defenderme, y supe que era mi final y pensé en Draco lo iba a perder ahora que por fin estábamos juntos, ahora que por fin era mío y yo suyo, ahora que él sabía que lo amaba y que yo lo amaba a él y tan concentrado estaba que no me di cuenta que la bola nunca me dio, "puede que haya fallado", eso fue lo primero que pensé pero descarté esa idea rápidamente y lo siguiente que pensé fue que si me había dado y que había sido una muerte rápida e indolora y prefería una muerte así ya que a pesar de mi vida no me gustaba nada el dolor. Luego lo olí, ese dulce aroma que despertaba cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo, que me hacía volar hasta lugares increíbles y entonces supe que no estaba muerto pues ese olor era imposible de igualarlo.

- ¿Draco?- dije abriendo los ojos y comprobando que de verdad estaba ahí.

- Harry, ¿Estás bien?- me dijo y podía notar su preocupación

- Que tiernooo!, ha venido a buscarte tu querida pareja, que mala suerte que justo ahora se hayan enlazado ya que morirás- y dicho eso volvió a lanzar otra bola de fuego pero esta vez si estábamos preparados y salimos del camino saltando cada uno hacia un lado- Vamos Harry no alargues más esto, estate quieto y te juro que no dolerá- y volvió a lanzar otra bola hacia mí pero con rapidez conjuré un protego, por el rabillo del ojo vi como Draco peleaba con Mcgonagall y quería ayudarlo pero lo estaba manejando perfectamente y yo tenía mis manos llenas con Hades.

- ¿Por qué haces esto?- le pregunté a Mcgonagall y por ahora pararon los hechizos

- ¿Por qué preguntas?, yo ayudaba en todo, protegí Hogwarts cuando el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado vino al colegio, protegí a los alumnos pero solo eras tú y Dumbledore el que se llevaba todo el mérito y ahora que por fin consigo la dirección del colegio la mayoría de los padres ya no confían en esta escuela ni creen que yo tenga el suficiente poder para protegerlos de los mortífagos prófugos, pero después de tu muerte confiaran en mí y volveré a levantar Hogwarts como la mejor escuela de todas.

- ¿Y se puede saber cómo harás eso si matas a Harry?- preguntó Draco con ira.

- Fácil, el señor Potter no ha podido superar la muerte de sus seres queridos y el sufrimiento ha hecho que odie a la comunidad mágica haciendo que trágicamente perdiera la poca cordura que le dejo Voldemort, su odio lo había llevado a atacar a las personas que más le hicieron daño por venganza, y yo al ver que ya no se podía razonar con usted no me ha quedado otro que acabar con su ira… para siempre.

- No he hecho nada como para que usted diga eso.

- Ha matado a un alumno, señor Potter, no me quedaba otro remedio.

- Yo no he matado a nadie no sé de qué me habla.

-Claro que no Potter, pero si usted muere ahora Draco también lo hará por su enlazamiento, así porque no decir que su rencor contra Draco ha hecho que fuera su primera víctima, la primera de muchas queda decir. Después de todo eso quedaré como la que salvó al mundo del salvador y tendré el respeto que me merezco después de tantos años- termino por decir Mcgonagall con una sonrisa que jamás creí que vería en su dulce rostro.

- Basta de tanta palabrería- dijo Hades- me empiezo a aburrir y se me hace tarde, después de tu muerte mientras te quede el último suspiro de vida me quedaré con tus poderes y así podré arrebatarle el trono a mi hermano y eso nadie lo va a impedir.

- ¿Estás seguro de eso?- dijo una voz nueva y supe que si era otro enemigo estábamos acabados, puede que sea el salvador del mundo pero solo éramos Draco y yo contra la directora y dos Dioses. Giré mi cabeza lo más que pude y para poder observar, pero sin dejar de ver por el rabillo del ojo a Hades, a este nuevo enemigo que tenía que ser muy poderoso pues hasta Hades se había puesto tenso.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo sabías donde estaba?- dijo nervioso Hades.

- ¿De verdad crees que puedes ocultar algo de mí?- dijo el hombre saliendo de las sombras y entonces si me asuste. Tenía que medir algo más de dos metros, su pelo color miel ondulado llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros y lo tenía amarrado con una cinta en una coleta baja, su cuerpo era de escultura, sus hombros y pecho eran anchos y bien formados, sus abdominales estaban muy bien marcados y se notaba que se cuidaba bien, muuuy bien, sus piernas eran como dos columnas formadas y de aspecto fuerte iba vestido como los que me habían atacado, era una túnica un poco más debajo de las rodillas de un color dorado llevaba brazaletes en ambos brazos, alrededor de su frente reposaba una pequeña tiara, y llevaba un cinturón con un símbolo en el medio: un rayo. Pero lo que más me llamaron la atención fueron sus ojos, eran dos esmeraldas brillantes e increíblemente verdes, al igual que los míos. Si antes pensaba que Hades era guapo con él las palabras no existen para describirlo.

- Te estuve ocultando la verdad durante 17 años ¿o todavía no te lo crees, mi querido Zeus?. Aunque deberías haber seguido así para siempre- Zeus, era él, era mi abuelo.

- No sé lo que ha causado que tu hechizo se rompa pero tus planes ya no van a funcionar- levantando una mano y apuntándola hacia el salió un rayo pero Hades simplemente se esfumó en el aire con Mcgonagall con él, pero se escuchó.

- Esto se acaba por ahora Zeus, pero ese trono de alguna u otra manera será mío y da igual el poder que tengas o a cuantos aliados estén de tu lado, acabaré contigo al igual que con tu nieto- y todo quedó en silencio. No se oía ni el más mínimo ruido solo las respiraciones agitadas de Draco y la mía.

- Draco, ¿Estás Bien?- dije acercándome rápidamente a él y comprobando si algún hechizo de Mcgonagall le había dado aunque fue difícil pues él estaba haciendo lo mismo conmigo.

- Si y gracias a dios tú también- me pasó una mano por la nuca y unió nuestros labios en un desesperado beso.

- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba en peligro?- le pregunté pues tenía curiosidad

- Sentía tu miedo y preocupación a través del lazo de acoplamiento y sabía que estabas en peligro así que salí de clase sin más, seguí ese sentimiento y llegué hasta aquí, casi me da algo cuando vi esa bola de fuego que se dirigía hacia ti así que me tire y te aparté del camino- volvió a besarme pero esta vez su lengua entró en mi boca dominando el beso, mis piernas se convirtieron en gelatina y… un carraspeo de garganta nos hizo separar avergonzados, nos habíamos olvidado que no estábamos solos.

Recomponiéndome después de ese beso respiré hondo y me enfrenté a Zeus, tenía miedo de que viniera a terminar lo que empezó Hades pero si hubiera querido eso hubiera aprovechado que estábamos despistados besándonos, puede que ahora que sabe que estoy vivo y que la profecía era mentira quizás me odiaría por causarle tantos problemas, si era cierto lo que Hades me había dicho era muy unido a mi abuelo y me encantaría recordar eso, me sentía como si tuviera amnesia queriendo recordar algo aunque supiera que era imposible pero tenía que ser fuerte y aguantar lo que pasara. Lo mire a los ojos directamente y el me miró, mi lobo interior se removió inquieto pues podía sentir el poder que emanaba de Zeus y no era algo con lo que bromear, sentí a Draco cogerme del brazo y tirarme para ponerme detrás de él pero era yo el que necesitaba enfrentarme a él y no al revés así que me resistí sobre todo cuando vi que Zeus empezaba a caminar hacia nosotros sin quitarme la vista de enfrente y pararse a tan solo un paso de mí. No sé de donde saqué el valor pero me erguí mostrando confianza y preparándome para el ataque cuando.

- ¿Es así como vas a saludar a tu abuelo después de tanto tiempo?- me preguntó Zeus sonriendo y si no supiera que es mi abuelo me hubiera desmayado como una adolescente enamorada.

- Yo… es- y no pude continuar pues me había encerrado en un abrazo de oso y levantado del suelo.

- O vamos, deja la vergüenza a parte que estás hablando con tu abuelo, creí que nunca podría hacer esto de nuevo, abrazarte- me dijo pero seguía con una sonrisa en el rostro incluso cuando me dejó en el suelo

- Yo creí que no podría hacerlo nunca ni una vez- le conteste con una sonrisa tímida

- Tranquilo, que no será la última ni el único- me dijo poniendo una mano en mi cabeza y desordenándome el pelo, pero su mirada cambió de mi a Draco.

. Oh! Eh.. Dios Zeus el…

- Llámame Zeus, por ahora- me dijo con una sonrisa

- Pues eh… Zeus, él es Draco mi pareja- le dije y vi como Draco tragaba nerviosamente por lo que le cogí una mano y le di un apretón.

Zeus lo miró fijamente y con el ceño fruncido, observando cada detalle de Draco, con ojo crítico como si estuviera buscando falla y eso ponía cada vez más nervioso a Draco pero yo sabía que Zeus estaba divirtiéndose un poco a costa de Draco pues podía ver como hacía lo posible para que las comisuras de su boca no subieran en una sonrisa.

- Tienes poder, confianza además de valentía pues lo has demostrado al venir a salvar a mi nieto aun sin saber a qué peligro te enfrentabas, eso dice mucho de una persona. ¿Lo amas?- le dijo de repente.

- Más que a mi propia vida, Señor.

- Pues lo acepto y espero que lo cuides mucho. Bueno, tenemos que hablar pues me tienes que decir todo lo que te dijo Hades, Harry ya que es muy importante saber cada detalle para conocer sus planes, pero eso luego ahora tienes que visitar a los demás pues desde que el hechizo se rompió y volvimos a recordar la historia como fue han estado deseando verte así que nos vamos- dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando hasta donde había aparecido antes.

- Espera Zeus, ¿De quién hablas?, ¿A dónde vamos?- le pregunté siguiéndolo con Draco detrás de mí. Zeus se paró y me miró.

- Pues tienes que conocer al resto de tu familia, sobre todo a tu abuela que ha estado molestándome con que quería verte de nuevo y no podemos hacer eso sin irnos al Olimpo.

Y, ahí supe, que mi vida ahora sí que había cambiado para siempre.


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno este es el último capítulo que he escrito hasta ahora espero que os guste! Y esperaré vuestros Review para inspirarme y escribir! ^.^

- ¿Cómo que vamos al Olimpo?- le dije empezando a asustarme.

- ¡Claro!, todos quieren volver a verte y lo están deseando- me dijo mi abuelo.

- Pero yo… no puedo irme ahora, todos están en peligro, Minerva puede…- pero me di cuenta de otra cosa- y Draco… ¡No pienso irme y dejar a Draco aquí!- y sentí como mi rubio ponía una mano en mi cintura y me viraba para encararme.

- Tranquilo Harry yo estaré bien, no te preocupes.

- Pero Draco…

- Hey, hey, hey paren un momento con las despedidas, en primer lugar Hades y esa tal Minerva solo te quieren muerto a ti, Harry, no le hará daño a ningún alumno más o eso le traería solamente problemas y segundo Draco no se puede quedar aquí pues sería el camino más corto y rápido para matarte por lo que se viene con nosotros.

- Pero eso es imposible, él no es un Dios.

- Es tu pareja, está emparejado con un Dios claro que puede.

Y con solo eso mi mundo se volvió a iluminar. Llegamos al lugar donde Zeus apareció y después de agarrarnos de los hombros a los dos nos dijo que cerráramos los ojos y así lo hicimos. No sabía lo que tenía que hacer pues no pasaba nada y cuando intenté preguntarle a mi abuelo me calló incluso antes de abrir la boca y de pronto lo sentí, una pequeña brisa que de repente se convirtió en una tormenta en miniatura que nos rodeaba mientras subía por nuestros cuerpos y al igual que antes desapareció sin dejar rastro.

- Llegamos- dijo Zeus.

Abrí los ojos y me quedé estupefacto. Mientras que el lugar de donde habíamos llegado era oscuro, húmedo, oscuro y sombrío pero este era todo lo contrario, nos encontrábamos en medio de una increíble pradera cubierta de un reluciente y verde césped. Pequeñas flores de colores llamativos y suaves se juntaban en pequeños grupos dándole un poco de coloración al paisaje, las pequeñas aves revoloteaban por el paisaje dándole un toque alegre, el sonido de los grillos y el piar de los pájaros hacía todo incluso más relajante.

- Esto es impresionante- dijo Draco olvidándose por un momento de su fachada Slytherin.

- Pues eso no es nada, daos la vuelta- y después de hacer exactamente lo que no dijo nos quedamos sin palabras.

Delante de nosotros, en todo su esplendor se alzaba un impresionante templo griego rodeado de altas columnas de un color blanco perlado reluciente, aunque cuando me di cuenta no era efecto de la luz pues el templo brillaba por si mismo, la puerta la cual era igual de alta que el templo, pegado a arriba una cenefa de extraños símbolos, que guiándome de mis clases de Runas Antiguas debían de ser de protección, rodeaba todo el templo, el tejado sobresalía de buena manera dando sombra y mientras en dirección al centro se iba elevando hasta acabar en el centro en un pico. Encima de él se hallaba la prueba que identificaba ese templo como el de Zeus, un gran aro de oro salía por una parte del pico y entraba por a otra, en la parte superior dos nubes se contraponían y de en medio salía un gran rayo dorado que al recibir los rayos del sol daba tal efecto que parecía que se movía, como un rayo de verdad, como el símbolo de su cinturón, como mi cicatriz.

- Adelante- nos dijo Zeus abriéndonos las puertas.

Por dentro incluso más increíble que por fuera. La Gran sala no estaba muy amueblada aunque podía deberse a lo enorme que era el lugar pero los pocos se veían lujosos. En mitad de la sala dos grandes sillones de un material parecido al terciopelo se encontraban en mitad de la sala a los lados de una pequeña mesa. Había una gran chimenea en frente era lo suficientemente grande como para dejar la sala cálida; jarrones, platos de cerámica con imágenes de guerreros se extendían por toda la sala al igual que las lanzas, espadas, arcos y flechas se encontraban colgados en las paredes como si fueran trofeos. Más puertas se encontraban alrededor pero de un tamaño más normal las cuales serían la cocina, el baño y los dormitorios.

- ¿Bueno, que os parece?- nos preguntó Zeus.

- Es muy… común- le dije dudoso pues era verdad, era el Templo de un Dios esperaba otras cosas.

- ¿Común? ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Hombres encadenados a las paredes, peleas de espadas o una cola de personas esperando servirte?

- Algo así- le confesé, no me gustaba la violencia pero es en lo primero que se piensa cuando oyes hablar de la antigua Roma.

- Pues no, somos personas "normales" por así decirlo y ahora vamos a…

Pero un gran sonido de puertas abriéndose nos interrumpió y me fijé en la persona que se acercaba a nosotros. Era alta, más alta que yo e incluso que Draco, su pelo color caoba le llegaba hasta los hombros despuntado un poco en la parte de arriba, un pequeño flequillo rebelde caía por encima de su ojo derecho, sus ojos, de un celeste imposible denotaban sabiduría pero también fiereza, debajo de una pequeña nariz respingona y una pequeña boca adornada de dos carnosos labios, su grácil caminar hacía que te fijaras en su bella figura de grandes caderas, protuberantes pechos y una fina cintura, su vestimenta era un gran vestido color plata con algunos matices blancos hacían juego con sus sandalias blancas llevaba brazaletes en los dos brazos pero la única joya que destacaba era la pequeña diadema que descansaba en su frente, tenía la forma de una enredadera de oro blanco, tenía pequeñas flores rojas pero el color provenía del pequeño rubí que tenía implantado en el medio de la flor, llegó hasta donde estábamos y se paró fijando su clara mirada en mí.

- Harry, te presento a Hera, tu abuela- ¡¿Qué?! Esta mujer que no parecía tener más de 30 años era mi abuela. Sin saber que más hacer una tímida sonrisa apareció en mi boca.

- ¿Así que este es mi… nieto?- dijo mirándome de arriba abajo aunque no exactamente con cariño. Yo me tensé esperando cualquier cosa después de todo Hera es una diosa con mucho poder pero sin embargo me volvieron a sorprender cuando sonrió cariñosamente y me estrechó en sus brazos.- ¡No me lo puedo creer!, por fin tengo a mi nieto entre mis brazos- se apartó un poco y me llenó la cara con besos antes de apartarse y mirarme.- Eres idéntico a tu "madre" eso sin dudarlo pero tienes los ojos de tu padre y de tu abuelo- y se le humedecieron los ojos un poco pero antes de las lágrimas cayeran se levantó y cruzó miradas con Draco.- Mmm, ¿ Y este jovencito quién es?

- Se llama Draco y él es mi pareja, Señora- le dije tímidamente.

- Así que tú pareja, tienes buen gusto y si está aquí y tu abuelo lo ha dejado venir tiene que significar que eres digno de mi nieto, pero ahora vamos a cenar, me muero de hambre.

Se acercó a mi abuelo y luego de un beso nos encaminamos a una de las puertas del salón, luego de abrirlas rebelaron un gran comedor en mitad de la habitación una mesa enorme más o menos para quince personas ocupaba casi todo el centro de la habitación rodeada de sillas a juego de un color caoba. Un estrecho pero largo mantel color dorado decoraba la mitad de la mesa, dos grandes candelabros a cada lado de la mesa le daba una ligera iluminación a la mesa, una vajilla de plata con un dibujo de un enredadera rodeando todo el borde se encontraba delante de cuatro asientos y haciendo juego una cubertería de plata se encontraba perfectamente colocado cada cubierto en su sitio y para terminar el conjunto unas suaves servilletas de tela reposaban formando una rara figura encima de cada plato. Nos sentamos cada uno en la mesa, Zeus en el cabezal de la mesa, Hera a su derecha, yo a su izquierda y Draco a mi lado. La única puerta que había además de por la que entramos se abrió y por ella entraron varias personas con vestimentas más humildes y nos sirvieron la cena, un plato de asado apareció delante de mí y mis tripas sonaron haciéndome sonrojar, ahora que me había dado cuenta no comía nada desde esta mañana y me moría de hambre.

- ¿Me contáis que es lo que pasó que de repente volvieron recuerdos que no sabía que tenía?- nos preguntó Hera, y sin más tardar Zeus le contó todo.- No puedo creerlo como ha sido capaz de hacernos esto, pero no se va a quedar así ese monstruo lo va a pagar caro.

- Tiene razón, Señora. Pero Hades está obteniendo ayuda de nuestra directora y eso complica un poco los cosas por lo que tenemos que cuidar muy bien nuestros movimientos- dijo Draco calmando un poco la ira de Hera.

- El chico tiene razón amor- intervino mi abuelo cogiéndole de la mano- no te preocupes que Hades no se va a quedar sin su justo castigo pero tenemos que pensar muy bien nuestro ataque y primero que nada pensar lo que vamos a hacer pero lo chicos tienen que estar cansados después de todo lo ha sucedido hoy.

- Claro, por supuesto, lo siento mañana hablamos más tranquilos espero que descanséis.

-Muchas gracias, señora- dije despidiéndome

- Hera, llámame Hera- me dijo sonriéndome y luego de un abrazo y un beso a Draco y a mí se fue.

- Vamos, os enseñaré vuestro cuarto- caminamos por los pasillos en un completo silencio hasta llegar a una gran puerta- este es vuestro cuarto cualquier cosa que necesiten pueden llamar al servicio o si es una cosa más urgente nuestro cuarto es la tercera puerta girando a la izquierda por ese pasillo, buenas noches- y con eso despareció por la esquina.

Abrí la puerta y nos encontramos con una increíble habitación, una gran cama con doseles en tonos marrones estaba a un lado de la habitación, y en el otro una gran chimenea estaba encendida con dos sillones al frente, un ropero se encontraba al lado de un tocador en otra de las paredes, junto a la chimenea había una puerta la cual solo podía ser la del baño.

- ¿Es increíble no?- me dijo Draco abrazándome por la cintura desde atrás y besándome el cuello.

- Sí, es perfecta- dije virándome y devolviéndole el beso con pasión.

Mis manos rodearon su cuello completamente profundizando el beso y poniéndome de puntilla roce mi erección contra la suya sacando un siseo de excitación de Draco. Este sin poder aguantar más me cogió y me lanzó encima de su hombro y me llevó hasta la cama dónde me arrojó y sacando su varita con una floritura convocó un hechizo de silencio. El deseo rugía dentro de mí, carcomiendo mis entrañas. Necesitaba a Draco con cada respiración. Sentía mi pecho hincharse, cargando aire para no colapsar. Había esperado este momento con muchas ganas, aun sabiendo que nos habíamos acostado solo la noche anterior me di cuenta, cuando Hades me atacó, que quería a Draco con toda mi vida. Caminando hacia la cama, Draco fue arrancando su ropa y arrojándola por la habitación.

- Desnúdate. Ahora- ordenó el semiveela, sus colmillos extendidos, sus dedos transformándose lentamente en garras

Mis ojos debían parecer dos soles dorados y brillantes, llenos de lujuria y deseo. Me arrodillé en la cama y me saqué la ropa lo más rápido que pude quedándome completamente desnudo a merced de Draco que se fue acercando hasta llegar junto a mí.

- Mío- dijo Draco mas para sí mismo, entonces me miró maravillado. Pasó sus manos por mis costados, entonces envolvió su mano alrededor de mi duro pene, cosa que hizo que me sobresaltara ya que no me lo esperaba.

Draco levantó la vista mirando fijamente a mis ojos, entonces me sonrió.

- Tranquilo- y se inclinó tragando completamente mi pene.

Gemía fuertemente mientras agarraba el cabello de Draco, jalándolo mientras movía mi cabeza de un lado a otro sin poder evitarlo. Mis piernas cayeron a los lados, las levanté y las envolví en los hombros de Draco. Pero las volví a bajar y las subí a mi pecho. Draco sonreía alrededor de mi pene. Se daba cuenta que estaba tan perdido en la lujuria que no sabía ni lo que estaba haciendo. Tomó mis tobillos y los plantó en la cama, chupándome profundamente mientras gritaba y me corría en su garganta sin poder evitarlo, Draco subió y me dio un beso cargado de deseo que me dejó temblando todavía más.

- mmm, delicioso- me dijo y me hizo sonrojar profundamente

Regresó a su posición entre mis piernas, pasando su lengua alrededor del pequeño saco y lamiendo cada esfera. Draco levantó mis muslos y recorrió mi pequeña entrada.

- ¡Draco!- grité.

Sentí como mi pene empezaba a endurecerse de nuevo pero terminó de hacerlo cuando Draco chupo uno de sus dedos y lo rozó contra mi entrada introduciéndolo poco a poco. Me tensé y Draco dejó de moverse esperando hasta que sintió mis músculos relajarse, entonces se empujó un poco más adentro.

- Quieres, Harry - Se inclinó y lamió el pre-semen que salía de la punta de mi pene.

- Más- gruñí, empujándome hacia atrás y empalándome más en el dedo de Draco.

Draco empujó un segundo dedo dentro, moviéndolo alrededor. En uno de sus movimientos rozó mi punto dulce y vi fuegos artificiales explotar.

Draco tomó mis caderas y las bajó, sosteniéndome firmemente.

- Más- grité, mis caderas se empujaron contra la mano de Draco- Draco, por favor.

- Te lo daré, Harry- Draco agregó un tercer dedo mientras pasaba sus colmillos por mi cuello. La urgencia de encajar mis dientes era abrumadora pero quería esperar hasta que Draco estuviera dentro de mí.

Draco agregó un cuarto dedo, sabía que necesitaba estirarme bien para poder adaptarme a su tamaño

- ¿Estás bien?- Draco preguntó mientras chupaba uno de mis pezones dentro de su boca. Chupó el otro pezón, rodándolo dentro de su boca, el pequeño punto se endureció. Draco lo mordió suavemente y entonces fue hacia el otro.

- Si- siseé, presionando mi pecho dentro de la boca de Draco.

Draco sacó la varita e invoco un hechizo lubricante y enseguida y mi canal se llenó de una sustancia fría y pegajosa que me sacó un gemido. Posicionándose encima de mí y sin apartar su mirada de la mía fue introduciéndose poco a poco en mí deteniéndose solamente cuando me tensaba hasta que estuvo profundamente enterrado en mi interior. Draco no se movía esperando a que yo le diera una señal y moviendo mis caderas, después de acostumbrarme a la intrusión, las caderas de Draco empezaron a moverse. Sus caderas se movieron adelante y atrás, movió su mano derecha y acunó mi trasero mientras las jalaba un poco más arriba entonces bajó la cabeza y tomó mis labios en un profundo beso. Su mano izquierda masajeaba la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, sus dedos recorrían los sedosos hilos de mi cabello.

Hice pequeños ruidos sin poder evitarlo mientras Draco me hacía el amor. Comencé a hablar en pársel sin darme cuenta. Mi pene se frotaba contra el abdomen de Draco. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de la cintura de Draco y comenzó a moverme con él necesitando más. Draco estaba sorprendido y entonces se recuperó lo suficientemente rápido para empujarse más duro y profundo, mientras yo gemía fuerte. Draco acarició con su nariz mi cuello, chupando mi piel mientras se apartaba y se empujaba en mi interior. Se detuvo un momento, permitiendo que mi placer bajara un poco.

Cada vez fue más rápido, más duro, hasta que el más intenso orgasmo me golpeó y sentí mi cuerpo derretirse, ablandarse y contorsionarse al mismo tiempo, golpeado por olas y olas de placer.

Y cuando creí que todo había acabado, Draco, rodeó mi torso con sus brazos y me mordió en la tierna zona que une mi cuello con mi hombro. Allí donde me había marcado por primera vez, ahora reafirmando su unión.

Y la semilla de Draco me inundó y un tercer orgasmo me sacudió. Los hilos de nuestros destinos se entrelazaron aún más, fundiéndose en uno solo. Tres hilos más se formaron junto al nuestro. Uno dorado, otro plateado y otro color coral. No entendía muy bien que significaba todo eso, yo ya me había unido a Draco pero eso no había pasado la primera vez y por lo que yo leí solo me enlazaba una vez un solo hilo… a no ser que…

- ¿Estás bien? ¿He sido muy rudo?- me dijo Draco con un tono de preocupación.

- No, ha sido perfecto.

-Te amo

- Yo también- le dije sonriendo y dándole un tierno beso. Draco se tumbó al lado mío y me rodeó con sus brazos atrayéndome hacia él y apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro, estaba cansado y por el bostezo de Draco supe que él también, había sido una noche perfecta y si mis sospechas eran ciertas el futuro era aún mejor.

- Buenas noches, Harry- me dijo Draco dándome un beso en la cima de mi cabeza.

- Buenas noches, Draco- le respondí con mi cabeza en su hombro, una mano en mi vientre y una sonrisa en mi cara.


	9. Chapter 9

Holaa os traigo un nuevo capi que espero que os guste!

* * *

Estaba tan cansado que a mi parecer el amanecer llegó demasiado pronto pero luego de hacer un hechizo de reloj me di cuenta de que eran pasadas las once. Me estiré lo más que pude sintiendo un agradable pinchazo en mi espalda baja que me sacó una sonrisa, me giré para encontrarme con el causante de tan agradable dolor… pero la cama estaba vacía. Palpe las sábanas frías lo que significaba que ya se había ido hace rato y que no había ido un momento al baño aunque no me era de extrañar, Draco era una persona muy madrugadora, siempre llegaba justo con sus amigos a la hora en el que el comedor abría mientras que Ron y yo siempre esperábamos hasta los últimos quince minutos para despertar, vestirnos e ir al comedor y engullir el desayuno.

Me levante con dirección al baño, la noche anterior estuvimos muy cansados como para hacer algún hechizo de limpieza, por lo que estaba pegajoso por todo el cuerpo. El baño era justo como me imaginaba, una gran bañera se ocupaba la mitad de la habitación y fue lo único que me interesó así que llenándola de agua me metí hasta los hombros y cerré los ojos. No quería pensar ahora en nada pero tenía que pensar ahora en nada pero tenía que pensar en algún plan para vencer a Hades, Minerva era fácil pues sería su palabra contra la mía y yo ya sabía quién ganaría. Pero Hades era un Dios, inmortal y poderoso y aunque Voldemort también lo era él al menos era mortal así que solo nos quedaba la opción de encerrarlo pero… ¿dónde?.

Mi cabeza empezó a doler de tanto pensar y solo me relajé ya pensaría más tarde con Draco y mi abuelo ahora solo quería terminar e irme a comer tenía mucha hambre. Cuando ya terminé salí me sequé con un hechizo y me vestí, caminaba directo al comedor recordando como pude el camino de anoche y llegué para encontrarlo vacío. Seguí caminando hasta llegar al salón donde se encontraban. Zeus y Draco se encontraban sentados y hablando de algo.

- Esto se acabó, sé que nuestra relación a lo largo de estos años no ha sido la mejor pero tendrá que aceptar mi decisión.

- ¿Crees que es necesario decírselo tan rápido? Acabas de empezar tu relación con mi nieto todo puede pasar- le dijo Zeus.

- Cuanto antes termine con esto será lo mejor.

- ¿No crees que pueda entenderlo?

- Oh, vamos! Mi pareja es Harry Potter, está claro que no lo entenderá.

- ¿Pero a lo mejor si se lo explicas?- volvió a insistir Zeus.

- No, se lo diré claro y sin andarme con rodeos.

- Entonces estás completamente seguro- afirmó mi abuelo.

- Si- le dijo Draco rotundamente- se terminó si no puede comprenderlo no podremos quedar ni como amigos a pesar del lazo que nos une.

Me quedé atónito y no pude escuchar el resto de la conversación, el aire se había atascado en mi garganta formando un gran nudo que no me dejaba tragar. Grandes lágrimas mojaban mis mejillas al caer. Draco me iba a dejar, a pesar de nuestro lazo y después de entregarle todo de mí, me dejaba como si nada. Mi cambio vino sin poder evitarlo y salí corriendo sin mirar atrás, no miraba por donde iba pues aunque estaba en mi forma de lobo las lágrimas hacían borrosa mi visión y no paré hasta que mis piernas empezaron a temblar de cansancio. No tenía ni idea de donde estaba, era la orilla de un gran río y no había nadie por allí, ni árboles, ni flores solo el río, los peces y una gran roca, me subí a ella y me enrollé ocultando con mi cola mi hocico y me dormí, era la única manera de no sentir dolor. Mi energía se había acabado por completo y mis cachorros absorbían el resto por lo que me sentía muy cansado.

Abrir los ojos fue una tortura porque aunque recé y recé nada de lo que había sucedido era un sueño, Draco me iba a dejar a mí y a nuestros hijos pero no me los quitará porque haré lo que sea para que eso un suceda. Salté al suelo y me acerqué al río a beber, todo estaba tranquilo no había nadie, o eso creía.

- ¿Eros?- dijo una voz de repente. Me giré asustado y le gruñí, no lo conocía y con Hades suelto no me fiaba de nadie- Hermano soy yo!

Me había llamado como a mi padre, pero tampoco podía volver a ser humano de repente, estaría desnudo, así que troté hasta colocarme detrás de la piedra y cambié.

- Lo siento pero no soy Eros- le dije asomando la cabeza por un lado.

- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y cómo has llegado hasta aquí?- me dijo.

Era idéntico a mi abuelo, pelo hasta los hombros y oscuro, misma altura y complexión, igual cara pero tenía la barbilla un poco más prominente la única diferencia eran sus ojos, mientras que los de mi abuelo era dos esmeraldas pulidas los de este hombre eran azules igual que el océano profundo y un rastro de barba le cubría el rostro.

- Yo… yo soy Harry- intenté sonar valiente pero este hombre imponía, no tanto como mi abuelo pero aun así lo hacía- Me trajo Zeus, a mí y a mi pareja.

- ¿Harry? Eso es imposible aquí solo pueden Dioses y el único que se llamaba así está… está muerto.

- A mí me parece que estoy vivo- le respondí.

- Sal de ahí para que pueda verte.

- No puedo, es que… estoy… desnudo- el hombre dirigió su mano hacia el río y salieron tres chorros de agua que se acercaron a mi haciéndome cerrar los ojos pero fueron enrollándose a mi alrededor y extendiéndose por todo mi cuerpo. Al principio estaba tan fría que me hizo temblar, sentí como iban adaptándose a mi cuerpo y de pronto todo se volvió cálido. Abrí mis ojos y pude darme cuenta que lo que me rodeaba ya no era agua si no una túnica muy parecida a la que llevaba mi abuelo, esta era de color azul cristalino igual que el agua del río con un pequeño bordado de plata por toda la túnica.

- Ahora puedes salir.

Muy reticente hice mover mis pies y salí de detrás de la roca parándome en frente suyo. Me miró de arriba abajo como si estuviera evaluando a un oponente, como si pudiera ver mis más oscuros secretos y se fue acercando a mí con el ceño fruncido y su mirada fijamente en la mía y ahora si que pensé que era mi final, antes cuando me fijé en él estaba lejos ahora a tan solo tres pasos de mi pude darme cuenta que era más alto que mi abuelo separé un poco mis piernas preparándome para el ataque y si hacía falta correr, esa idea no me atraía mucho pues prefería luchar pero ahora que llevaba a mis cachorros a mi vientre no podía permitirme gastar mucha magia sin embargo el hombre pasó sus brazos a mi alrededor y me levantó en un abrazo de oso.

- ¡Entonces era verdad no lo había soñado!, ¡Estás vivo!- me dijo dando vueltas conmigo en el aire cosa que me hizo marear. Empecé a pensar que mi familia por parte de "padre" tenía como costumbre aparentar algo que no era dándome un susto sería algo como un rasgo familiar.

- Si lo estoy- dije respirando con dificultad debido a la falta de aire.

- Oh! Lo siento- me saltó y me dio una sonrisa matadora igual a lo de mi abuelo.

- ¿No recuperaste tus recuerdos también?- le dije.

- Si, pero creía que era cosa de mi mente, pero de verdad estás aquí- volvió más para él que para mí poniendo una de sus manos en mi cara comprobando que era real. Le sonreí y me la devolvió, me llagaba una grata sensación cálida de él y supe que en el pasado era alguien cercano lo que me recordaba…

- Eeh… ¿Quién eres?- le dije.

- Oh! Yo soy Poseidón señor de los mares y hermano de tu abuelo.

- Oh…- ahora entendía lo del agua así que el hombre delante de mí era algo así como mi tío-abuelo.

- ¿Y qué haces aquí?- me pregunto de repente.

- Pues, necesitaba despejar mi cabeza y…- sin más me eché a llorar sin saber por qué. Poseidón abrió los ojos por tan repentina acción sin saber que hacer me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda intentando darme ánimo- lo siento, es que me enteré algo de mi pareja y no sabía que más hacer- terminé de explicar.

-Ven, vamos a dar un paseo

Caminamos por la orilla en un completo silencio, no sabía que decirle ya que no lo conocía muy bien pero necesitaba sacar todo lo que me carcomía por dentro.

- ¿Así que… ya encontraste a tu pareja?- empezó Poseidón

- SI, lo conocí en una tienda de túnicas pero nuestra relación no era para nada amistosa más bien nos odiábamos- y empecé a contarle toda la historia de mi vida en Howgard, en primer curso cuando me enteré que era mago, cuando entré al equipo de Quiddicht, mis peleas con Draco y cuando me enfrenté al profesor Quirrel y a Voldemort para evitar que robaran la piedra filosofal; en segundo cuando cogimos el coche del padre de Ron, el sauce boxeador, cuando descubrí que era un hablante de pársel, los niños petrificados y mi pelea con el basilisco; en tercero la llegada de Remus Lupin y Sirius Black y enterarme que uno de ellos era mi padrino, el recuerdo de ellos volvió a traer lágrimas a mis ojos pero las contuve y seguí, le hablé de Buckbeak el hipogrifo. De los dementores y el descubrimiento del verdadero traidor; en cuarto con el torneo de los tres magos, la muerte de Cedric y el verdadero regreso de Voldy. Hablé y hablé sin parar sin importarme el tiempo que estuve hablando. Terminé con mi llegada aquí junto al río y lo miré. Sus ojos abiertos como platos me dijo que no se esperaba muchas cosas.

- Vaya, has tenido una vida muy movidita- me sonrió pero al momento se desvaneció- así que la culpa de tu desaparición fue Hades-asentí- Él nunca aprende hace lo que sea por poder.

- Si, hoy íbamos a planear algo para atraparlo porque me imagino que matarlo no podremos.

- Tienes razón, la única manera de terminar con esto es enviarlo al inframundo y cerrar el portal que le permite viajar al mundo humano.

- ¿No puede venir aquí?

- No, para entrar aquí debe recibir el permiso en persona de Zeus.

- Gracias a Merlín por eso.

- ¿Preparado para volver con tu abuelo? Tenemos que hablar de todo esto y tú tienes que comer necesitas energía, ahora más que nunca- me dijo y mis ojos se abrieron como platos

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?- esa parte no se lo había dicho.

- Cuando me contaste tu relación con Draco, vuestro enlace o cuando os declarasteis no dejabas de acariciarte el vientre así que no necesité más pistas.

- Estoy embarazado, estaba feliz porque llevo una parte de Draco dentro de mí, pero al parecer sus planes son otros ya que quiere dejarme.

- Puede que te hayas equivocado, es muy raro el caso de que personas enlazadas hayan perdido al amor por su pareja tan rápido de hecho una vez enlazado no se separan nunca si se separa suele ser porque se hayan equivocado debido a que la persona con la que se enlazaron era amigo de su pareja verdadera y se le haya pegado el olor por lo cual se confundió pero al ser ese el caso se soluciona enseguida debido a que el olor se pasa rápido.

- No, ese no es mi caso, he olido a sus amigos y no he sentido atracción ninguna además de que Draco solo ha estado conmigo y sigue teniendo el mismo olor que el primer día..

- Pues entonces te recomiendo que hables primero con él antes de saltar a conclusiones.

Pensé muy bien en lo que me dijo Poseidón y acordé en darle una oportunidad de explicarse. Sin darme cuenta, ya que estuvimos charlando todo el camino de cosas sin importancia, habíamos llegado a las puertas de entrada. Me preparé para encarar a Draco y para intentar evitar las lágrimas que sabía que saldrían. Estaban bastante presentes el día de hoy pero era muy pronto para que fuera por el embarazo.

- Poseidón, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo sobre los embarazos?.

- Claro, pregunta.

- ¿Cuánto dura un embarazo masculino?

- Bueno, dura lo mismo que el de una mujer a no ser que haya problemas y se adelante.

- ¿Y los síntomas?

- Los síntomas son los mismos, cambio de humor, revolución de las hormonas, más sensible lo que provoca el llanto en ocasiones de lo más normales, más hambre, subida del líbido, náuseas y para lo que no tienen mucha suerte vómitos, es lo normal- bueno creía que podía ser peor, para un humano- terminó Poseidón.

- ¿Cómo que para un humano?, ¿No será lo mismo para mí?- pregunté preocupado.

- Lo siento pero no, aunque lo quieras no eres humano o no por completo, eres un cambiaformas.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

- Bueno pues para empezar tu embarazo durará nueve meses como mínimo y al llegar esos nueve meses si el cuerpo considera que el bebé no tiene suficiente magia o no está lo suficientemente preparado el cuerpo solo retrasará un tiempo más el parto.

- ¿Puedo estar embarazado diez meses?- pregunté

- Si el bebé no está lo suficientemente fuerte para salir, si, puede que tu embarazo dure diez meses pero no suele ser más de diez.

- ¿A si? ¿ Y cuantos embarazos han durado diez meses que tu hayas conocido?

- Bueno pues uno, el tuyo.

- Oh.

- No te preocupes solo significa que naciste con buena salud y más preparado.

- Bueno en ese caso es bueno, ¿Y qué más?

-Tu sentido para detectar el peligro aumentará increíblemente para proteger mejor a tus cachorros, tendrás los mismos síntomas que los humanos pero por suerte para ti los vómitos no serán tan comunes aunque los demás síntomas pueden que se multipliquen y empiecen desde ya como las lágrimas que no has parado de soltar, necesitarás o mejor dicho buscarás más atenciones por parte de tu pareja, querrás sentirte amado y protegido por ella- en eso no tenía queja ninguna.

- Gracias por resolver mis dudas.

- No me las des, cuando necesites alguna otra cosa búscame en mi templo y te ayudaré en lo que pueda.

Y sin más entramos para encontrarnos con un salón lleno de gente. Solo distinguía a Zeus y a Hera pero a nadie más aunque por el aspecto ya me daban una ligera idea.

-¡Harry!- y antes de que me diera cuenta me encontraba rodeado de unos cálidos brazos- ¡Me tenías preocupado te busqué en la habitación y no estabas y cuando salí a preguntar me dijeron que habían visto a un lobo salir corriendo!

- ¿Quiénes son?- pregunté

- Harry, mi querido niño, estos son alguno de los dioses que nos ayudarán a crear un plan para atrapar a Hades. Te presento a Apolo- de todo el grupo se adelantó un muchacho que no parecía mayor de 20 años, su pálida y tersa piel destacaba con su pelo corto pero lleno de pequeños rizos oscuro que complementaba con sus ojos color chocolate, tenía un rostro dulce y despedía una luz cálida- es mi hijo menor y es el dios de la luz, el conocimiento y las profecía además de otros por eso está aquí por su conocimiento; Luego esta Artemisa su hermana gemela- y se adelantó una hermosa mujer muy parecida a Apolo pero con el pelo largo hasta los hombros y rizado- está aquí para ayudarnos con su destreza en la caza; Luego está Atenea, ella es la diosa de la guerra estratégica así que nos será de mucha ayuda al igual que Ares- La mujer era alta al igual que el hombre, tenían los ojos verdes aunque los de él eran más brillantes, El pelo de Atenea era de una marrón tan oscuro que parecía negro y lo llevaba recogido en un elegante moño en la parte alta de la cabeza, Ares por el contrario lo llevaba corto casi pegado al casco pero del mismo color oscuro, mientras que el rostro de Atenea destilaba confianza y seguridad el de Ares parecía más severo e incluso algo terrorífico- y por último te presento a Hefesto se encargará de forjarnos las armas que necesitemos- se viró de cara a ellos y me colocó a su lado- Hijos mío quiero que saludéis a Harry, creo que os acordais de él- enseguida empezaron los murmullos y las caras de sorpresa.

- Pero como puede ser- exclamó Atenea

- Eso es imposible, tendría que estar muerto- terminó Ares

- Si, eso es lo que tendría que haber sido pero todos fuimos engañado y por eso están aquí para explicaros todo como fue de verdad. ¿Vamos Harry?

- No, prefiero que lo cuentes tú, estoy cansado y necesito hablar con Draco.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- me preguntó Draco- pero antes que nada ¿dónde estabas?

- ¿Te preocupas por mi Draco?

-Claro que sí, eres mi vida si te pasara algo no sé lo que haría

- ¿¡Entonces porque quieres dejarme a mí y a tus hijos!?- dije con las lágrimas empezando a salir, y todo quedó en silencio.


End file.
